Powerless
by August08
Summary: Dishonoured with his clan, Raph was left without a home and family. Then, he's brought into the inner circle of a clan leader who gives him a place to belong. But, there's a catch: He's now the clan's dog. But, one fateful night, while out on patrol, Raph has a chance encounter that reminds him of what it means to be part of a family.
1. Introduction

**A/N** : I seem to have dropped from the fan fiction scene for a while. Real life, work, plus working on original works have been eating up a lot of my brain power. But, I've kind of hit a dead end and I wanted to write something...anything, really. And, in my darkest hour I stumbled across the 100 Theme Challenge. That, coupled together with my latest obsession with Linkin Park and their song _Powerless_ kind of brought life to this piece. Hope you all enjoy it. And hopefully this will help get the gears turning again for my other projects, too.

This story takes place in the future of the 2012 universe. The guys are in their late twenties to early thirties.

 **Disclaimer** : I own nothing. Maybe an OC or two if they happen to pop up, but that's it.

* * *

Lying on the bed, body covered in bandages, left arm and right leg in casts, he wondered how he got this far. How was he still alive? By the laws of nature, he should have been dead. He concentrated on moving the fingers of his left hand. Good. Those still worked. He tried wiggling the toes of his right foot. Those worked, too. It hurt to move them, but at least he could.

He couldn't remember much; only bits and pieces, and most of those pieces had been filled in by his family. Unfortunately, they knew next to nothing about what had happened before they found him, beaten, broken and almost lifeless; his arm and leg shattered, his chest ripped in two, and his shell so cracked they feared it was unrepairable. A part of him wished that they had just let him die. It would have been more merciful than letting him live. But, he knew his family and they wouldn't give up if there was any shred of hope of saving him.

A door creaked open, but he willed himself to remain still. Footsteps padded over to the bed and he could feel a concerned gaze on him, but he never stirred. Calloused, yet gentle hands searched for a pulse before pulling away. Sounds drifted all around him, yet still he remained silent. Deep down, he had to admit that he was angry with his brothers for pulling him back. He would have been just fine passing away peacefully in his sleep after all the damage that had been done.

The footsteps shuffled out of the room again and the door closed. He could hear voices outside, concerned whispers. They were worried; it was only natural. He listened to their voices, managing to pick out some words. One word jumped out at him: Slash.

His heart began to race, breathing becoming more laboured. Why such a violent reaction to his former pet? Weren't they allies, now? Hadn't they worked out their differences and made amends? Clearly not. Not judging by his reaction when he heard Slash's name.

What had happened? What was so horrifying that he would go into a panic just by hearing a name? He tried to remember; forcing himself to think back. Horrific scenes flashed through his memories, almost making him cry out. But, he held his tongue. Then, one memory that wasn't full of pain and despair. One that actually seemed normal. How long ago was it?

If he only knew.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	2. Complicated

**A/N** : Sorry for the delay. Been out of commission because of a cold (yes, I got a cold in the summer), and that's part of the reason why this chapter is a bit short. But, hopefully, now that I'm feeling a bit better I can start up writing again.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Two years earlier...

It was amazing and frightening what could happen in just a few years. The Kraang were banished back to Dimension X, Shredder and the Foot were defeated, and Karai had left the Foot and joined her true family. But, even though the main threats had been dealt with, crime still plagued the city. It was only minor compared to what they were used to; however, New York City was a safer place because of their efforts.

Their good fortune should have brought them closer together as a family. So, why was it he found himself exiled to his room whenever he wasn't out patrolling with his brothers? Raphael stared up at the ceiling, green eyes lost and searching for something. The red mask lay on one of the cymbals of his drum set. His exile was his own doing. His brothers grated on his nerves. It was sad when he thought about it. Once they had been so close; inseparable. They couldn't function without each other.

Now, they all had their different lives. Over the years, they had found ways to mingle with the humans without anyone discovering what they really were. Donatello and April had gotten jobs with a local technology firm. He was the tech support, working out of the comfort of his lab, while April landed the position of the assistant to the CEO.

Michelangelo had become quite famous as a party character he had created by the name of Cowabunga Carl. Kids loved the goofball and the parents paid good money. With the help of Donatello and some study in business, Leonardo had opened his own dojo and was doing quite well for himself. That just left Raphael. He spent his days keeping the lair clean and tending to an ailing Splinter. He determined he wasn't good for much else. However, even though he got to spend more time with his father, Raphael grew more and more distant. His brothers had jobs, making their mark on the world and, for the first time, bringing in an income.

He knew he had always been the odd one out in his family; but, now he felt like an outsider in his own home. Raphael looked over at his drum set, eyeing the journal that sat on top of one of the drums. Growing up, he always thought that keeping a journal was childish and stupid; something that only girls did. However, as he grew older and his brothers started drifting away, Raphael found himself writing down his thoughts more and more. It helped him process what he was thinking and, heaven forbid his brothers ever found out, feeling.

He reached over and picked up the journal, opening it up to the latest entry. It was a poem he had written a few days earlier when he was feeling especially lonely.

 _Where did things go wrong?_  
 _When did life become so complicated?_  
 _Why is it easier to be alone?_  
 _When did the night grow so cold and dark?_

 _I'm suffocating in the silence_  
 _Drowning in the darkness_  
 _Shadow has become my closest friend_

 _The night drags on_  
 _The sun has passed away_  
 _Darkness reigns eternal_  
 _There's no light at the end of the tunnel_

 _Where did things go wrong?_  
 _When did life become so complicated?_  
 _Why is it easier to be alone?_

 _When did I become a stranger in my own family?_

He knew nothing had gone wrong. If anything, things had finally gone right. But, what he knew to be wrong was that his family was no longer the close knit group he had grown up in. That was the wrong part.

A knock on the door broke Raphael out of his thoughts. He closed the journal, tossed it back on the drum and sat up; grabbing his mask and tying it around his eyes as he did so.

"Yeah?" he called.

The door opened and Leonardo poked his head around the corner. Seeing his older brother used to make Raphael happy; now it just filled him with dread. They had once settled their differences, though Raphael still didn't always follow orders, but they got along better. Nowadays, with Splinter being sick, Raphael knew it was only a matter of time before Leonardo was given another promotion. It twisted Raphael's stomach into knots just thinking about it. Having his brother as a leader was bad enough; but having him as head of the family?

"What do you want?" Raphael asked, almost growling.

"Supper's ready," Leonardo replied.

"Is that a statement or an invitation?" Raphael wanted to know.

"You want an invitation to come for dinner?" Leonardo asked, confused.

Raphael shrugged. "Seems I need an invitation for pretty much anything these days," he stated.

Leonardo stepped into the room and crossed his arms. "Are we really doing this song and dance again? I thought we got past this."

"Hey, you're the one who went off and left me to play housewife," Raphael snarled. "All of you. Or did you not know that all Mikey had to do was heat up the food?"

Leonardo took a breath and sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides. "I offered you a job at the dojo, Raph."

"But you didn't mean it," Raphael said. "I could tell. You wanted someone to stay here and look after sensei."

"Donnie could have done it," Leonardo pointed out.

"He has his head in his computers," Raphael countered. "So, that just left the loose cannon."

Leonardo sighed again. "Fine. Don't come to supper," he said.

He turned and walked away, but not before hearing Raphael tell him, "I will. When you guys are done and gone."

The bedroom door almost slammed shut. Raphael tore the mask from his face and threw it on the floor.

* * *

 **A/N** : The poem in Raph's journal is a poem I wrote from my own personal experience.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	3. Making History

**A/N** : Sorry for the delay, but I'm trying to think through every chapter first; develop the story and see where it's going to take me. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Michelangelo shared a worried glance with Donatello before looking back to their red masked brother. Raphael was just sitting there, staring down at his cereal bowl and slowly tapping the edge of the spoon against the bottom of the bowl. They knew things hadn't been the same in the lair since everyone started their jobs, but that was just life moving on...or so they thought. Raphael had grown more and more distant; always locking himself away in his room when everyone was home. He refused to talk to anyone, even Casey. It was like Raphael had mentally crawled inside his shell and refused to come out.

Donatello poked his own food with his fork, not entirely in the mood to eat; especially with such a thick tension hanging in the air. It was unnerving sitting at the table with a shell of his former hot-headed brother. Donatello was concerned for his sibling's mental health. So much isolation wasn't good for him. It was like he had forgotten how to socialize and communicate with other people instead of just his bedroom walls.

The purple masked turtle wanted to say something- anything- just to break the suffocating silence. He never knew how loud silence could be, until he was in the same room with Raphael. The once loud, rebellious turtle had dwindled away to one of the shadows they used to hide in. Finally, Donatello managed to work up the courage to speak.

"So, Raph, how was your day?" Donatello asked.

All he got was a shrug. The younger brothers looked at each other again.

"Come on, dude, you've hardly touched your food," Michelangelo said, worriedly.

"Don't see why you care," Raphael muttered.

"Raph," Donatello started.

Raphael let the spoon fall into the bowl. He pushed away from the table and got up. "Go back to your computers, Donatello," he growled.

"Raph," Michelangelo called after him.

"Let him go, Mikey," Donatello said, downtrodden.

Michelangelo sighed sadly. "Did we do something wrong?" he asked. "If we did, we have to make it right."

"The only thing we did was find a way to live normal lives," Donatello told him. "That's all any of us ever wanted, including Raph."

"Yes, but while we're working, Raph's down here by himself," Michelangelo pointed out. "He doesn't have what we got. I mean, even Casey has a job, now. We left Raph behind."

Donatello opened his mouth to speak, but no words came. It made his heart clench to think that it was their fault Raphael had withdrawn into himself. However, before he could go too deep into thought about it, Leonardo came into the kitchen.

"Sensei wants us in the dojo," the leader said.

Donatello and Michelangelo got up from the table and followed their brother across the lair and into the dojo. Raphael was already waiting for them. He was kneeling in front of Splinter's bedroom door. The others joined him, however they didn't acknowledge each other. The brothers waited patiently for their father. Splinter opened the door and stepped out of his room. He leaned heavily on his cane as he walked. He came to stand in front of his sons who all looked up at him expectantly.

"For some time, tensions have been growing among you four," Splinter said. "I had hoped that you would work them out and that these troubles would pass."

He paused and coughed. A worried look came over Donatello's face when Splinter took a shaky, raspy breath.

"Sensei?" he asked.

"I am fine, Donatello," Splinter assured him before continuing. "I had hoped the troubles would pass...before I pass on the responsibility as head of this household."

All four brothers instantly tensed up. None of them expected Splinter had been _that_ sick. They all waited with bated breath. Splinter coughed again and tried to steady his breathing. He took another shaky breath, placing a hand to his chest. Leonardo instantly shot to his feet when Splinter lost his balance and began to fall. He caught his father and helped him to sit down.

"Thank you, Leonardo," Splinter whispered, placing a hand on his son's shoulder. "I am not as young as I used to be. And, that is why..." He sighed, panting for breath. "You must lead this family from now on."

"What?!" Raphael roared.

"Raph," Donatello hissed in a warning tone.

Raphael shook his head. "No! It was bad enough dealing with Leonardo as a leader. I refuse to acknowledge him as the head of the family."

"Raphael," Splinter spoke sternly.

Raphael got to his feet. "No disrespect, sensei, but what makes you think Leonardo's fit to lead the family? He's never here."

"Raph," Leonardo said, his voice rising.

"No, forget it. I've had it with this family," Raphael declared before storming out of the dojo.

"Raphael!" Leonardo yelled.

"Let him go, my son," Splinter said. "Your brother has been deeply troubled these past years. There are demons he must face; and I fear that they are demons he must face alone."

* * *

He wasn't sure what time it was when a knock sounded on his bedroom door. Raphael growled in annoyance, curling into a tighter ball on his bed. Hopefully whoever it was would go away if he just ignored them. However, a second knock followed the first.

"Go away," he demanded.

"We have company," Leonardo's voice sounded from the other side of the door.

"Raphael?" came an all too familiar voice.

Raphael uncurled from his ball and looked up. "Slash?" he asked.

The door opened and Slash poked his head around the corner. "Can I come in?"

Raphael sat up. "Yeah. Of course," he replied.

Slash stepped into the room and closed the door again. "Been a while," he said.

"Few months," Raphael confirmed. "How've you been?"

Slash shrugged. "Can't complain. Though, things have been slow on the crime fighting front."

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Raphael asked.

"It is," Slash agreed. "But, it's not so good when teammates start turning on each other."

Raphael frowned slightly. "The Mutanimals are having problems?" he asked.

"Yeah," Slash replied. "Too many unsolved issues over the years, I guess. Things just fell apart. The team broke up a few weeks ago."

"Sorry to hear that," Raphael apologized.

"It's okay. It was bound to happen sooner or later," Slash told him. "It's one of the reasons I came by. I wanted to tell you I'm leaving New York City."

Raphael felt his heart plummet. "You're leaving? For good?" he asked, not being able to help the horror from creeping into his voice.

"You guys have things under control here," Slash said. "Besides, I found a clan in Chicago that are friendly to mutants. Apparently, New York wasn't the Kraang's only base of operations. They also had a hold over Chicago while they were making invasion plans here."

Raphael looked away, his eyes beginning to burn with sadness and anger. Slash walked over to the bed and placed a hand on the red masked turtle's shoulder.

"Maybe...you could come with me," the bigger turtle suggested. "I know things have been rough for you here. Maybe it'll give you a chance at a new start."

"I can't leave my brothers," Raphael said in a quiet voice.

"Understandable," Slash replied. "But, if you ever want a fresh start, you know where to find me."

Raphael pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs. Slash patted his friend on the back before heading for the door. As Slash left the room, Raphael closed his eyes and allowed the burning tears to flow.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	4. Rivalry

**Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Leonardo stood in the doorway of Splinter's room, watching Donatello as he checked their father's vitals. Splinter coughed violently. His breathing was laboured and raspy. Donatello gently rubbed Splinter's back as he continued to cough. He looked up at his eldest brother, worry shining in his brown eyes. Leonardo knew what Donatello wanted to say: Splinter wasn't well. He hadn't been for some time. This was a time when Splinter needed his sons the most; to pull together and be strong. So, what had gotten under Raphael's shell to make him so defiant?

Leonardo shouldn't have been surprised at his brother's outburst earlier. But, of all the times to disrespect Splinter's wishes, Raphael chose now to do so. Leonardo was both angry and hurt that his red masked brother didn't think he was capable of leading the family. He had been leading their small band ever since they were fifteen and they had done alright. Stopping an alien invasion, driving out a criminal ninja clan from their city and helping the authorities keep petty crime down to a minimum.

Sure, Leonardo had been inexperienced in the ways of being a leader. He made mistakes, sure, but he always learned from them. He grew to be confidant in himself as both a leader and a brother. He thought he had finally gotten back into Raphael's good books.

 _Guess I was wrong,_ Leonardo thought sadly.

Donatello helped Splinter to lie down and covered him up in a warm blanket. "I'll be back to check on you, sensei," he spoke softly.

Splinter merely sighed tiredly and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep. Donatello got up and headed out of the room. Leonardo followed, closing the door behind him. Donatello walked over to the tree and looked up into the branches; his eyes sad. Leonardo came to stand next to him.

"I never understood this tree," Donatello stated dully. "It's a scientific impossibility. I mean, how many trees do you know that can survive in the sewers?"

Leonardo looked up at the tree. "I always thought it was a nice representation of us," he replied. "If you think about it, _we're_ scientific impossibilities, too."

Donatello thought about it for a moment. "Fair enough," he said quietly.

Leonardo sighed, not wanting to ask his next question; but he needed to know. "How bad is he, Donnie?"

"Hard to say without the proper medical equipment," Donatello replied. "But, my best guess?" He paused for effect. "Very bad. I don't think he has very long."

"Estimate?" Leonardo asked.

Donatello shrugged. "Few months, at best," he answered solemnly. "All we can do is make him comfortable."

Leonardo looked away, fearful that his brother would see the panic on his face. His heart began to race, pounding against his ribs as though it was trying to escape the confines of his chest.

"Excuse me," he whispered as he made his way out of the dojo.

Leonardo hurried out into the main area of the lair. He wrapped his arms around himself and fought back burning, blinding tears.

"Sensei must be bad if you're almost crying," came the sound of his hot-headed brother's voice.

Leonardo looked up, just noticing Raphael sitting on the couch. A wrestling match was on, but the sound had been muted. It was hard to determine the look in Raphael's eyes. It was a mixture of sadness, anger and resentfulness. Leonardo wiped his eyes and regained his composure.

"So the Great and Powerful Leonardo is mortal, after all," Raphael stated, turning back to the TV. "Who would have ever guessed?"

"Back off, Raph," Leonardo said.

"Why should I?" Raphael asked.

"Sensei's sick. Now's not the time for petty jealousy," Leonardo told him.

Raphael barked a laugh. "Jealousy?" he repeated, looking back at his brother. "You think I'm jealous? Of whom? You?" He scoffed. "Don't flatter yourself, Sword Boy."

"If it's not jealousy, then what has crawled up your shell?" Leonardo asked.

Raphael turned the TV off and stood up, turning to face his brother. "You're so smart. You tell me. After all, you're the head of the family, now. You need to know what everyone's feeling at all times."

"What is your deal, Raphael?" Leonardo yelled, his voice echoing through the lair.

All sound seemed to die down as Blue and Red glared at each other. Donatello and Michelangelo poked their heads out of their hiding places in the kitchen and dojo.

"What unspeakable sin have I committed to earn your resentfulness?" Leonardo asked, his voice lowering in volume.

"There's not enough hours in the day to name them all," Raphael replied, seething.

"So, that's it, then. We're right back to where we were when we were fifteen," Leonardo said. "You were like this for weeks after Splinter appointed me leader."

"Because you were so high and mighty about it," Raphael told him. "True warrior's spirit? As if."

Leonardo felt his face burn with embarrassment. "So, I wasn't the most humble at the time. Sue me. I was only fifteen, Raph. Any of us would have lorded it over the others."

"So, you're going to lord this new promotion over us, now. Is that what you're saying?" Raphael asked, crossing his arms.

"What? No!" Leonardo said, insulted. "I _have_ matured, Raph. Unlike you."

"Oh, didn't you know? Every family has a problem child, Leonardo. I just happen to be that one. Get used to it!" Raphael yelled.

"Problem child, nothing," Leonardo stated. "You're full on impossible. Sometimes I wonder if we're even blood brothers."

"Yeah? Well, I've often wished you were never even born!" Raphael all but screamed.

A look of pure, raw hurt shattered Leonardo's angry expression as his brother stormed off to his room. Was that how deep Raphael's hatred ran? The lair rang with the sound of a door slamming shut; making Leonardo flinch. He vaguely registered his other brothers moving towards him; but he was too numb to acknowledge them.

"Leo?" Donatello asked, uncertainly.

Leonardo slowly made his way over to the Pit and sat down on the couch, leaning over with his arms on his knees. What had he done to earn Raphael's hatred? Was he really that bad of a brother? It grew harder and harder to breathe, and soon Leonardo found himself gasping for air. His throat began to close and his eyes burned as tears started to flow. Leonardo folded into himself, wrapping his arms across his chest as his body began to shake with uncontrollable sobs.

This wasn't petty sibling rivalry; at least, not anymore. What had he heard Slash tell Raphael? Too many unresolved issues? Though, they had worked out their issues...years ago. Everything was as it should be. So, why was he curled into a ball crying like he had just lost his entire family?

Gentle arms wrapped around his trembling body and he was pulled into a hug. Michelangelo rubbed Leonardo's back, silently soothing him. Donatello sat down on the other side of his blue masked sibling; also remaining silent. The two younger brothers shared a look before Donatello glanced in the direction of Raphael's room. The turtle in red had gone down a dark path. And, Donatello feared that it was a path that would inevitably lead to his own destruction, and the destruction of their once happy home.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	5. Unbreakable

**A/N** : The muse has struck and hopefully it'll stick around...better not say that or I might risk jinxing it. Anyway, I hope you're all enjoying the story. Your support is amazing.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

As Leonardo continued to cry into Michelangelo's shoulder, Donatello got up and headed over to Raphael's room. He knocked on the door and waited. When there was no answer, he knocked again. Donatello put his ear to the door when he thought he heard a sniffle coming from the other side of the door. He knocked a third time, which was when he was finally granted entry. Donatello slowly opened the door and poked his head inside the room. Raphael was curled up on his bed, his head hidden under his pillow. Donatello stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"That was a little uncalled for, bro," the purple masked turtle stated.

Raphael pushed himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. "I don't know why I said it. It was a complete lie," he said.

Donatello stepped further into the room. "What's going on, Raph?" he asked. "Why all of this hostility? We all knew Splinter was going to name Leo head of the family."

Raphael turned away, hoping his brother wouldn't see the tears filling his eyes. Then, words he never thought he would ever hear himself say came out.

"I'm scared, Donnie," Raphael whispered.

Donatello blinked in surprise. It must have taken everything his brother had to admit that. Raphael wiped tears away from his eyes and took a shaky breath. Donatello walked over and sat down on the bed next to his brother.

"I don't want sensei to die," Raphael continued, his voice small. "But, I know he is dying. And, that scares the hell out of me." He seemed to curl into himself. "I don't know what to do. Growing up, we've always been together. We always knew what the others were thinking, what they were feeling. But now...now we're...we're..."

Raphael clenched his teeth as he fought to keep himself from breaking down. Donatello put an arm around his brother's shoulders and pulled him close.

"We've left you to take care of Splinter by yourself," the brother in purple said softly. "You've seen sensei grow more and more ill while we went on with our lives. It wasn't fair to you or Master Splinter. I'm so sorry, Raph."

Raphael closed his eyes and tears silently streamed down his cheeks. Donatello rubbed his brother's back. It was unnerving to see two of the strongest brothers reduced to tears. But, it all made sense, now. When Raphael got scared, he got angry. He wouldn't show his true feelings and let his brothers see him cry. It was his defense mechanism. Even after all these years, after all the lessons from Splinter in anger management, Raphael still resorted to heated, hurtful words whenever he was dealing with a strong emotion he didn't know how to cope with.

Donatello had always seen Leonardo and Raphael as the pillars of their team; keeping the rest of them standing when all hope seemed lost. They never showed fear, never showed weakness. They pushed themselves to the edge for the sake of the family. In Donatello's mind there was only one word that described his brothers in blue and red: Unbreakable.

However, now, those unbreakable pillars were beginning to show cracks from the pressure. And, like right now, it was only a matter of time before one, if not both, would eventually collapse.

* * *

When Donatello emerged from Raphael's room, he came upon the Pit to see Leonardo and Michelangelo watching TV. However, instead of joining them, Donatello headed for the dojo. He went over to Splinter's room and quietly slid the door open. Donatello made his way over to where Splinter was lying and knelt down beside him. His father was breathing heavily; each breath coming out in raspy gasps.

"Our family is falling apart, sensei," Donatello whispered. "I don't know how much longer we can go without something drastic happening."

Splinter took a deep breath and slowly let it out, opening his eyes and looking up at his son. "Each one of you...is a pillar for the other," he breathed. "You each keep one another standing. When one pillar falls...so does the family."

"Then, our family should have collapsed years ago," Donatello stated.

Splinter reached up and placed a hand on his son's shoulder. "You know your brothers," he whispered. "You know how they think, how they feel. You do not live in close quarters with someone all of your life and not learn something about them." He put his hand on Donatello's chest. "You must be strong when they are weak. They need you...as much as you need them. Your spirit must be sound, steadfast."

 _Unbreakable,_ Donatello thought to himself.

"Ever since you first went up to the surface...it had been Leonardo's duty to be the unshakable one." Splinter sighed. "He needs you and your brothers now, more than ever."

"Hai, sensei," Donatello said.

"Be a bridge between your brothers...help them work out their differences. United, you stand strong. But, divided...you will surely fall," Splinter told him.

Donatello nodded. "I understand, Master Splinter." He fixed the blanket. "Rest now, sensei. Reserve your strength."

Splinter sighed and closed his eyes, drifting back to sleep. Donatello got to his feet and left the room, closing the door quietly. He let out a strained breath. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to be unshakable like Splinter said when everything was crumbling around him. But, he also knew Splinter wasn't just talking about him; he was also talking about Michelangelo. They had to keep the others standing strong.

Donatello gazed up at the tree. He had to set things right with Leonardo and Raphael; he just didn't know how he was supposed to do it. Voices outside brought Donatello out of his thoughts. He went to see what was going on. Raphael and Leonardo were talking. The turtle in purple made his way over to his brothers. Michelangelo was standing off to the side, so Donatello decided to join him.

"I know I've been a jerk, lately," Raphael was saying. "And, I've said and done things that have been stupid and dishonourable." He swallowed nervously, not being able to meet Leonardo's gaze. "I honestly don't know what's wrong me. I didn't mean what I said about wishing you never born." Raphael rubbed his arm. "I'm sorry, Leo. Truly, I am. I know you'll be a great head of the family. I just...I'm..."

Leonardo placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "I know, Raph. I'm scared, too," he said.

Raphael finally looked up; green eyes meeting blue. Leonardo offered him an assuring smile. Raphael smiled back, but his was a bit more tight. Donatello and Michelangelo looked at each other. Michelangelo gave his brainy brother a thumbs up. Donatello smiled as he watched Raphael and Leonardo shake hands.

 _Maybe there's still hope for our family, after all,_ he thought.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	6. Obsession

**A/N** : This chapter gave me a bit of trouble, so I decided to have a more light-hearted chapter before things go down the rabbit hole. Sorry this chapter is so short, but I didn't want to make it any more of a filler than what it already was. In any case, I hope you enjoy the chapter, either way.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

As he looked around the lair, Raphael couldn't help but wonder if this was what Splinter felt every time the lair was in shambles. He knew the night before had been needed, but still...why couldn't people learn to pick up after themselves? Pizza boxes and soda cans littered the floor in and around the Pit. Michelangelo had even brought out Ice Cream Kitty for the get together, and Splinter had been feeling well enough to join in, too; though he didn't stay long and Donatello helped him back to bed so he could rest.

Michelangelo had thrown a party to celebrate the reunion of their family after Leonardo and Raphael worked out their differences. Raphael was delighted to have their father join in the festivities, but Ice Cream Kitty...it just made more of a mess for Raphael to clean up, now. Ice cream covered the floor, the couch, the TV...even the ramp that hung over the Pit. Raphael silently cursed his little brother and Casey.

 _This is what happens when you have one too many cans of energy drink,_ he fumed. _You get way too hyper and start playing football with a cat made out of ice cream._

Raphael sighed and slipped on his headphones, turning on his music player that was strapped to his belt before picking up the mop and bucket that sat beside him and started to get to work on cleaning the lair. As he cleaned, he wondered when he had become such a clean freak. Usually, that was Leonardo's thing. Though, Raphael guessed it was because he had nothing better to do than to clean the lair; even if the lair was already spotless. It just gave him something to do in the long hours his brothers were working.

His favorite song came on and Raphael's spirits instantly lifted. The heavy drum beat, crazy guitar solos and excellent vocals made for an immediate adrenaline high. Raphael danced around the lair as he continued to clean, playing air guitar on the mop handle and sometimes belting out the lyrics and using the end of the mop as a microphone. He spun around, still in his own world. However, a sound made him open his eyes and look up.

Donatello was grinning down at him from the edge of the Pit. Raphael's heart sank like a rock in water as the song came to an end. He had been caught in his most embarrassing moment. He had completely forgotten that Donatello was still in the lair. Raphael pushed down the headphones as his brother began clapping.

"Bravo, Raph. I didn't think you had it in you," Donatello said.

"How long have you been there?" Raphael asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"Long enough," Donatello replied. "I only wish I had a camera. And here I thought Mikey was the only one who sang and danced to music."

Raphael felt his face burn. "You won't...tell anyone...will you?"

Donatello laughed as he made his way towards the kitchen. "Your secret's safe with me, Raph," he assured his brother.

As his brother disappeared into the kitchen, Raphael slipped the headphones back on and continued his work, being mindful not to get caught again. However, it didn't stop him from dancing a little when another catchy song started playing. Music always lifted his spirits. It was a great stress reliever, especially when he got to play the drums along with his favorite songs. Some would call it an obsession; he called it a passion. He was always on the look out for the best songs.

It took the better part of the day, but finally Raphael was looking at a clean and tidy lair. Now, if only it would stay clean and tidy. Raphael put away the cleaning supplies and tossed his music player and headphones on his bed before heading into the dojo and making his way to Splinter's room. He peeked inside at his sleeping father. Every now and then, Splinter would cough and stir. Raphael felt his fear come back to the surface. He didn't know what he would do if they lost Splinter. He sometimes thought that if he hoped and prayed hard enough, Splinter would pull through and their family would be whole again. Raphael knew that was an obsession.

Satisfied that his father was okay, Raphael left the dojo and went back out to the main area of the lair. He went over to the punching bag and started his routine workout. He had to get his mind off of Splinter's failing health. He was going to worry himself into a frenzy. However, as he continued his workout, Raphael could feel his mind go back down the dark path that had caused his blow up the day before.

He just hoped that nothing drastic would happen this time.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	7. Eternity

**A/N** : I'm so sorry for the short chapters. But, these last couple of prompts have really been giving me trouble. But, I hope you've been enjoying the chapters, nonetheless.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The cool spring air did wonders to clear the cobwebs out of his mind. Raphael sat on the ledge of a roof, staring out across the city. The dark, festering mood had snaked its way back into the lair. And, just when things were getting back to normal. He had gotten into a small fight with Leonardo, though he had already forgotten what the fight was about. It must have been something stupid if he couldn't remember.

Raphael sighed and ran a hand over his face. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Why did he always have to ruin the peace and quiet they so rarely got a chance to enjoy? Splinter was getting worse and they were all scared. Raphael was beginning to wonder if maybe he had a fear of change. Thinking back, he had been almost impossible to live with after Spike had been mutated and disappeared. It was a major change; he had to live without his best friend, someone who had always been by his side. And now Splinter was slipping away. Just the thought of his father passing away was too much to bear.

Raphael wrapped his arms around himself and leaned forward. The days of happy family times seemed like an eternity ago; another lifetime. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. Suddenly, his T-Phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his belt and answered it.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Leo wants you back at the lair," Michelangelo's voice came on the other end.

Raphael's blood instantly began to boil. "I'll go back when I'm ready," he said.

There was a pause. "He said he wants you back now," Michelangelo replied. "He seems ticked off, dude. Better not provoke him."

Raphael growled and hung up, shoving his phone back into his belt. He got to his feet and stormed off back towards the lair.

* * *

Leonardo glared at the turnstiles. "Where is he?" he growled.

"Don't get mad at me, dude. I gave him the message," Michelangelo said from his place in the Pit.

Just then, Raphael walked through the turnstiles. "When the All Mighty Leonardo calls, everyone must answer," he declared as he entered the lair. "What does His Highness want with the lowly servant boy, this time?"

"How old are you?" Leonardo asked.

"Sixteen, apparently," Raphael replied. "Since I now have a curfew."

"Mature, Raph. Real mature," Leonardo commented.

"Hey, don't think that just because you're the head you get to dictate what I do," Raphael told him. "You're not my father."

"Splinter has entrusted me with all of your safety," Leonardo countered.

Raphael growled, clenching his hands into fists. "I'm twenty-nine, Leo. I can damn well do what I please. You're not Splinter. You can't boss me around."

"As long as you're living in this lair you will respect the head of the family," Leonardo told him.

Raphael felt something inside of him snap. Control. That's all Leonardo wanted: To control his brothers. Raphael reached behind him and pulled out a sai.

"I'll show you 'respect'," he snarled.

Before he knew what he was doing, Raphael struck. He vaguely heard someone cry out and it took him a minute to realize that Michelangelo had thrown himself in front of Leonardo.

"Mikey!" Donatello screamed.

Raphael's eyes widened in horror. He looked down at his weapon. The blade was coated in red. Raphael dropped the sai and backed away. Michelangelo fell to the floor, holding his bleeding arm to his chest. Donatello dropped to his knees beside his brother. Leonardo turned blazing blue eyes to his red masked brother.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he roared.

"I didn't...I didn't mean..." Raphael stammered.

Leonardo walked around Donatello and Michelangelo and loomed over Raphael; his eyes murderous. "To say you wish someone was never born is one thing. But, to strike out and attack a brother is another."

"Leo, I honestly never meant..."

"No, Raphael," Leonardo cut in. "This is the last straw." He held out his hand. "Your weapons and mask."

All eyes turned to Leonardo. Raphael felt his heart clench in icy panic.

"Leo," Michelangelo began.

"Your weapons and mask, Raphael," Leonardo repeated. " _Now_!"

Raphael slipped out his remaining sai and pulled off his mask. With shaking hands, he placed them in Leonardo's waiting hand.

"You're done with this family," the leader in blue said. "You no longer hold the name Hamato. Now, get out."

Raphael slowly backed away. Leonardo pulled out one of his swords.

"Get out!" he screamed.

With one final look at his little brothers, Raphael turned and ran.

"You're never to return here, again!" were the last words he heard before he disappeared into the sewers.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	8. Gateway

**A/N** : Surprisingly a decently long chapter. This one didn't get away from me like the others did. But, this is only the beginning, so we'll see what happens.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Raphael was jarred awake when the plane jerked as it landed. He looked around the cargo hold. He was hidden among bags and crates. Up above he could hear the captain of the plane welcome the passengers to Chicago. Raphael sighed tiredly. He had used his ninja training to conserve air during the flight, but now he was in need of some much needed oxygen. It took a while until he had an opening to get off the plane. He was sluggish from oxygen deprivation, but at least he made it.

He had spent the last month roaming the streets of New York City, trying to find a place to call home. However, he was still too close to the others and he didn't want to risk running into them if they were out on patrol. So, he decided to head to Chicago, remembering Slash's offer. Hopefully that offer still stood. Raphael managed to get away from the airport without too much trouble, keeping to the shadows as much as possible and began making his way into the center of the city.

Chicago reminded Raphael a little bit of New York City. It certainly smelled the same. It made his heart ache for home. However, he had to remind himself that he no longer had a home. He was dishonoured, nameless. No clan, no family. But, it was all his fault. He had attacked a brother; the unforgiveable sin. Leonardo had a right to throw him out.

A cold wind blew across his body, making Raphael shiver. He didn't even have a coat to call his own. He walked across the rooftops, looking out over the city. The night danced with lights, sang with the sounds of night life. Raphael felt his eyes burn, but he refused to cry. He didn't deserve to shed tears. The night grew colder, intensifying Raphael's already depressing mood. He found a tool shed on a rooftop and took refuge inside. It was a little bit warmer, but not by much. Raphael settled down, finding a blanket and curling up underneath for extra warmth. He would look for Slash in the morning. Although, as he drifted off to sleep, he realized he didn't know where to even begin his search.

* * *

Rain poured from the heavens in sharp sheets. Lightning split the sky in two and thunder roared overhead. Raphael sat huddled underneath the blanket in the tool shed, not daring to venture outside. He had been cooped up in the shed for most of the day thanks to the rain. Luckily, no one had come by to claim anything, so he remained undetected.

It almost seemed as if mother nature was also mad at him for what he had done back in New York. Raphael sighed and pulled the blanket over his head, curling up inside the soft shell. He was cold and hungry. He hadn't eaten in almost twenty-four hours. When the rain subsided he would go out and look for food. And maybe, hopefully, he would also find Slash.

* * *

The air smelled of the rain that had pelted the city for most of the day. Chicago was up and running again now that the rain had stopped. Raphael walked across the rooftops, his hands over his growling stomach. If he didn't get food soon he was going to be sick. However, he wasn't going to stoop so low as to steal food. He wasn't going to lose the last bit of honor he had left. He wasn't a thief.

Raphael was brought out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar sounds of a scuffle. He hurried over to the edge of the roof and looked down into the alley. A group of thugs were mugging a defenseless man. Growling, Raphael vaulted himself over the side and slid down the fire escape, dropping down into the alley. Without thinking, Raphael jumped into the fray.

Even weak from hunger, Raphael was still able to overpower the four thugs and send them to the ground, unconscious. He turned to look at the man who had been mugged. On his neck was a tattoo of a phoenix. Raphael looked down at the men on the ground. On one man's neck was a tattoo of a wyvern. The phoenix man hurried to his feet and ran out of the alley before the others woke up.

 _Why do I get the feeling that I stopped more than just a simple mugging?_ Raphael asked himself.

"Glad to see you still got it."

Raphael's eyes widened and he turned towards the voice. "Slash?" he asked.

Slash stepped out of the shadows. "Decided to take me up on my offer after all, huh?"

Raphael looked away, ashamed. "I had nowhere else to go," he replied quietly.

Slash gave him a concerned look. "What happened?" he asked.

"Leo kicked me out," Raphael answered. "I'm no longer part of the Hamato clan."

"Sorry to hear that," Slash apologized. He walked over to his best friend. "But, you remember that clan I was telling you about back in New York?"

Raphael nodded. "That's why I'm here," he said.

"I know Master Wyrm would be delighted to have you part of his clan," Slash replied.

"Master Wyrm?" Raphael repeated.

"Victor Wyrm," Slash clarified. "Come on, I'll take you to him."

Raphael followed Slash through the back streets and alleys until they came to a large dojo. Slash walked up the short steps and opened the front door. Raphael looked up at the doorway. This could be it. His gateway to a new life. Raphael walked up the steps and stepped inside. Slash came in behind him, patted his shoulder and led him through the hallways until they came to a set of double sliding doors.

"Master Wyrm, I bring a new recruit," Slash announced.

"Enter," came the reply.

Slash opened the doors and stepped inside with Raphael right behind him. A man in his early forties sat on a cushion at the far end of the room. Two guards stood on either side of him. His dark blonde hair was neatly combed to frame his pale face. His eyes were a cold blue, reminding Raphael of Leonardo's eyes on the day he was kicked out of the Hamato clan.

"Welcome, welcome," the man greeted warmly. "You must be Raphael. Slash has told us all about you."

Raphael bowed respectfully. "Yes, sir," he replied.

At that moment, his stomach chose to rumble in hunger. The man smiled.

"You've travelled far," he said. He turned to one of the guards. "Bring our guest to the dining hall and get him something to eat. Then, bring him to his room so he can rest."

The guard bowed and ushered Raphael out of the room. The turtle was brought to the dining hall where he ate until he couldn't eat anymore. He felt like he was going to burst.

"Did you have enough to eat?" the guard asked as they set off again.

Raphael held his stomach. "More than enough. You eat like kings," he replied.

"Master Wyrm takes great care of his clan," the guard commented as he led Raphael to another part of the dojo.

It was a bit darker than the rest of the building. The man stopped in front of a steel door and unlocked it. Raphael cautiously entered the room. It was small and dark, save for the light that drifted in through the small window high up in the far wall. A cramped bathroom was located off to the side. Warning bells started going off in Raphael's head.

"Who's room did you say this was?" the turtle asked.

"Yours," the guard replied. "Mutt."

A sharp crack splintered across the back of Raphael's head before everything went dark.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flame are not


	9. Death

**A/N** : Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support is so greatly appreciated :)

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Raphael groaned as he began to wake up. He winced slightly at the constant pinpricks of pain that shot through his upper arms and shell. He opened his eyes to find himself in a small room, tied to a chair. Two men with tattooing needles sat on either side of him. And judging by the pain that radiated through his shell, someone was behind him, too. It felt like the person behind him was carving something into his shell. Raphael clenched his hands into fists.

"I wouldn't fight, if I were you," Victor Wyrm said, walking up.

"What's going on?" Raphael demanded.

"I'm making you my own," Victor replied with a dark smirk. "Ever since Slash joined the Wyvern clan and told me about you, I knew it was only a matter of time before I made you part of this clan. I'm something of a collector, you see. I collect the best of the best fighters. And you, Raphael, are one of the best. And as you will come to know, everyone has their place; and every place has its symbol."

Raphael looked down at his right arm. A large bolt running down the back of his shoulder in crimson red outlined in gold hung over the Japanese symbol for "dog" in the same colours. Raphael didn't doubt that his left shoulder bore the same design. Victor walked around to the back and approved whatever it was that was being done to his shell.

"And the markings won't come off?" he asked.

"No, master. If he wants to remove them, he'll have to remove his shell," the man replied.

"What are you doing to me?" Raphael growled.

"A tribal design around the edge of your shell," Victor answered. "With 'duty bound' in Japanese characters carved right down the middle. And, of course, a tattoo of a wyvern."

Raphael hung his head and squeezed his eyes tightly closed. Victor patted his shoulder, sending waves of red hot pain shooting through his arm and neck. Raphael bit his tongue to keep from muttering a sound.

"This is what you wanted, Raphael," Victor said. He hummed. "Now, that's a mouthful. We'll have to fix that."

"I like my name," Raphael snarled.

"Well, I don't," Victor declared. "So, from now on, you will be known as Ray." He nodded in approval. "Much better. Just rolls off the tongue, doesn't it? Ray."

"Go to hell," Raphael sneered.

Victor grabbed his upper left arm and squeezed it tightly. Raphael seized up, cringing in pain.

"Disrespect me like that again, and I'll have your shell torn off your body one piece at a time. And, you'll be awake for the entire thing," Victor hissed. "Do I make myself clear?"

Raphael nodded. Victor squeezed his arm tighter.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Yes," Raphael rasped out hoarsely.

Victor squeezed harder. "Yes, what?" he growled.

"Yes, Master Wyrm," Raphael gasped.

Victor released his arm, causing the turtle gasp in pain and relief. The clan leader patted Raphael's back.

"That wasn't so hard, was it, Ray?" he asked. He turned to the guards. "When they're finished, put him back in his kennel."

Raphael hung his head and closed his eyes as the door slammed shut.

* * *

Leonardo and Michelangelo glanced worryingly inside Splinter's bedroom. Donatello was kneeling down next to their father. Just by looking at their brother's body language, the others knew that the news wasn't good. Donatello whispered something to Splinter before getting to his feet and heading out of the room. As he left the room, Donatello wiped away a few stray tears.

"How much time does he have?" Leonardo asked.

"Not much," Donatello replied solemnly. "I don't think he'll last the night."

Michelangelo let out a soft whimper. Leonardo put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"He kept asking for Raph," Donatello suddenly said.

Leonardo instantly tensed up at the mention of Raphael's name. "What did you say?" he asked.

Donatello's shoulders dropped. "I didn't have the heart to tell him the truth. He doesn't remember that you dishonoured him and kicked him out."

Even if he were deaf, Leonardo was sure he would still have heard the anger and bitterness in his brainy sibling's voice. It had been a month and the scars were still fresh.

"Donnie," Leonardo started.

Donatello turned to face his brother. "Splinter needs all of us, Leo. And that includes Raph," he said hotly.

"We talked about this, Donatello," Leonardo reminded him. "He was too out of control. We couldn't trust him. He could have killed Mikey."

"But, he didn't," Donatello shot back.

"He attacked a brother," Leonardo reminded him, his voice cold. "Intentional or not. That's something I cannot forgive. Now, this conversation is over."

Donatello glared at his brother's retreating back as Leonardo walked out of the dojo. Michelangelo put a hand on his purple masked sibling's shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting manner.

"Leo can say what he wants. But, that won't stop Raph from being our brother," he said.

Donatello sighed sadly. "Unfortunately, that won't bring Raph back, Mikey. Of all the times for our family to fall apart, it had to be now."

Michelangelo looked down at the floor. His attention was then brought to Splinter's room when he heard harsh, raspy coughing. Donatello rushed back into the room. Michelangelo watched his brother tend to their father.

 _Raph, you should be here,_ he thought.

* * *

Raphael grunted when he dumped on the bed in the cell. His arms ached with a dull throb. He winced as he moved to push himself up, gasping in pain. He managed to get up off the bed and made his way into the bathroom. Switching on the light, Raphael was finally able to assess the full extent of the damage. The bolt tattoos stretched down the front and back of his shoulders. The dog symbol looked like stripes on an army General's uniform. It started halfway up his arm and reached down to his elbow.

There was a rattling of keys in the lock and the heavy steel door creaked open. Raphael walked out of the bathroom, turning the lights off as he went. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Slash step into the room. The two turtles stood there, staring at each other. Though, Raphael didn't more glaring than staring.

"Hi," Slash said sheepishly.

"Don't 'hi' me, traitor," Raphael snarled. "The only thing keeping me from going over there and punching your lights out is the fact I can't move my arms."

Slash stepped further into the room. "You have to believe me. When I told Master Wyrm about you, I had no idea he was going to do this."

"Bull," Raphael growled. "You knew damn well what he was planning to do. And, you did nothing to stop it." He could feel his blood start to boil. "Now, I've lost the last bit of honor that I had. Reduced from a deadly ninja to a mangy mongrel."

"Ray," Slash started.

"Don't call me that!" Raphael screamed. "It's Raph! Raph! My name is _Raphael_! Don't you dare take that away from me, too." His eyes began to burn and he fought desperately to keep the tears back. "It's the only thing I have left," he whispered wretchedly. He turned away, heading for the window. "Just...get out."

Slash opened the door and left the room, closing and locking the door behind him. Raphael stood in the moonlight that drifted in from the window. He looked up at the starry sky and wondered what the others were doing.

* * *

The small room was filled with the soft sobs of Karai and Michelangelo crying as Donatello gently covered Splinter's head with the blanket. Casey held April in his arms as she fought to keep from breaking down. Splinter had slipped away peacefully, but not whole. Donatello slowly got to his feet. He gave Leonardo a sideways glare.

"I hope you're happy, Leonardo," he growled.

Before anyone could stop him, Donatello left the room to let the others mourn. After a couple of minutes, April followed. She searched the lair until she found her friend in Raphael's old room. He was sitting on the bed holding a leather bound journal. April walked into the room and sat down next to him.

"Did you know that Raph kept a journal?" Donatello asked quietly. April shook her head. "Neither did I until he was kicked out. It's a sacred thing, meant only for the eyes of the owner."

"Donnie-"

"He felt like a stranger in his own home, April," Donatello cut in. "What does that say about us as a family?"

"Doesn't paint a very good picture," April commented.

Donatello held the book to his chest. "I'll never forgive Leo for what he did. Raph made a mistake, he didn't deserve to be banished."

April didn't know what to say; so she just sat there and let her friend vent. After a while, Donatello placed the journal on the drums next to the bed, got to his feet and walked out of the room. April got up from the bed and followed him out, closing the door behind her. Now came the difficult part: Making the funeral arrangements.

* * *

Raphael squeezed his eyes closed and sank to his knees, wrapping his arms around his chest and curling into a ball. The small room echoed with the sounds of his anguished wails.

* * *

Just to clarify, I know a guy who's name is Raphael and everyone calls him Ray; so I'm not making that up.

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	10. Opportunities

**A/N** : I feel bad for leaving my projects hanging. RL's kinda run away with me and I haven't had much time for writing. Hopefully things will settle down soon and I can get back into the swing of things. Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Victor sat on his platform overlooking the main dojo. He played with a black cloth mask as he watched two ninjas spar. They were well versed in the fighting style of the greatest ninja clan to ever exist: the Foot. It was a rarely known fact that Victor had trained under Oroku Saki in his early years. The Wyvern clan had been born during the years after the Kraang were sent back to Dimension X and the Foot were driven out of New York City.

When Victor heard about the Turtles and what they did to Shredder and his clan, Wyrm thought it would be quite ironic should one of them end up working for the Foot's sister clan. And his vision had come to pass; thanks, in part, to the help of Slash; whether the larger turtle knew it or not. It didn't matter to Victor either way. All that mattered was that one of the mutants responsible for dishonoring his master was now his to do with as he saw fit. The opportunities were endless. The turtle would have to do whatever he was told, no questions asked.

 _But, first, a test,_ Victor thought to himself.

He tuned back to the fight just as one of the ninjas came out victorious. Victor hummed in thought. The Phoenix clan were becoming more of a problem, taking over much of the Wyvern clan's territory. He grinned darkly. He would disgrace the turtle for what he did to Shredder and the Foot. Victor turned to one of the guards.

"Bring Ray to me," he instructed. "I have a task for him."

The guard bowed and left the room. Raphael was sitting on the bed with his knees pulled up to his chest, arms crossed on top of his knees and his face buried in his arms, when the door unlocked and opened.

"You've been summoned, mongrel," the guard said.

"Woof," Raphael answered back, remaining where he was.

"On your feet, dog, before I make you," the guard ordered.

Raphael looked up, eyes red and bloodshot. "Careful, Chuckles. This dog has teeth and he ain't afraid to use 'em," he warned.

"All bark, no bite," the guard commented.

"Want to test that theory?" Raphael challenged.

The guard stormed over to the bed and grabbed Raphael by the throat. The turtle clawed at the massive hand that was crushing his windpipe. The guard lifted Raphael off the bed and threw him on the floor. Raphael coughed and gasped for air as he pushed himself to his knees.

"I suggest you learn some respect for your superiors," the guard snarled, grabbing the back of Raphael's shell and pulling him to his feet. "Get going," he ordered, throwing Raphael out through the door.

Catching himself before he fell again, Raphael got his feet under him and started down the hall towards the main dojo with the guard right behind him. They entered and headed for the master's podium. The guard forced Raphael to kneel when he was in front of Victor. Raphael growled in warning at the guard. Victor cleared his throat, gaining Raphael's attention.

"I have a special task for you," Victor said. "A test; to show your loyalty."

"What loyalty?" Raphael asked. "I hold nothing for you."

Victor gave him a cold look. "If it wasn't for me, you would be without a clan. And, what is a ninja without a clan?"

Raphael's hands clenched into tight fists and his body began to shake with anger. Victor smiled and got up from his platform. He walked down the short steps and circled Raphael.

"As long as you bear the mark of this clan, you live to serve me," Victor explained. "You do what I tell you. No questions."

"Just like a dog, huh?" Raphael growled.

Victor patted his head. "Exactly," he replied. "And like a dog, I can sic you on whomever I want. And I want you to take out the Phoenix clan's intelligence team."

Raphael frowned, remembering the man he had helped earlier. "They're your rivals," he realized.

"Yes," Victor confirmed. "And, they've become a thorn in my side ever since they set root here." He returned to the platform and sat down. "Of course, I wouldn't let you go alone. Trust issues and all that. So, I'm sending Hun with you; to make sure you finish the job."

Raphael looked up at the guard from before. The man mountain cracked his knuckles. Raphael sneered at him.

"Your mission starts now," Victor said, tossing Raphael the black mask. He waved his hand in a shooing manner. "Go get 'em, boy."

Raphael got to his feet and stalked out of the room. Victor held up a hand to stop Hun.

"Make sure he finishes the job," he instructed. "No survivors."

* * *

Raphael looked down at the apartment across from where he and Hun were standing on the other side of the alleyway. Through the window he could see a small group of men huddling around a table. His stomach churned. He knew what Victor wanted him to do, but he knew he wouldn't be able to carry out his orders. He wondered if Victor had the same intolerance for failure as Shredder. The black mask felt strange on his face. It covered his eyes and the top of his head.

"Let's get this over with," Raphael muttered.

He jumped down and launched himself across the gap to the other fire escape. The rattling of the metal alerted the men inside the apartment. One of them went to investigate, but never saw anything. He returned to the table, leaving the window open. Raphael quietly lowered himself from the landing above the apartment window and slipped inside the living room. He reached behind his back and pulled out the sais he had taken before leaving the dojo. He felt Hun's presence behind him.

"Evenin', boys," Raphael said.

The five men spun around in surprise. One of them, upon seeing the tattoos on Raphael's arms, sneered.

"So, Wyrm sends his newest pet to do his dirty work," the man snarled.

"What happened? His other dog didn't have enough bite?" another man asked.

Raphael turned to Hun. "What other dog?" he asked.

Hun pushed Raphael forward. "Just take them out."

Spinning his sais, the turtle charged forward. The men grabbed weapons and ran to meet their attackers. Two men surrounded Raphael while the other three took on Hun. Raphael kicked one of the men away before putting his sais up to block a bat that was aimed at his head. The turtle grunted against the strain as the man pushed against his weapons. Raphael looked over his shoulder to see the other man regain his feet. The man with the bat pulled back and swung the weapon again. Raphael dodged to the side just in time for the bat to collide with the second man's head. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Raphael bounced from one foot to the other. The man with the bat spun his weapon once before charging. Raphael sprang forward. As the man brought his arm down, Raphael hooked his arm in the space between the middle and outside blades of his sais. He twisted the bat out of the man's hand, hearing his wrist pop. The man screamed in pain before Raphael threw him over his shoulder and slammed him into the floor.

Raphael looked up to see that Hun had dispatched of his three assailants. He tried to ignore the growing pools of blood surrounding the men, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. Hun walked up to the turtle and looked down at the man on the floor. The poor guy was trying to crawl away.

"Finish it," Hun said.

The man looked up at Raphael with pleading eyes. He didn't want to die. Raphael felt his heart break. He looked away.

"I can't," he whispered.

He squeezed his eyes tightly closed when he heard the sound of a blade slicing through flesh, followed by the sound of a body hitting the wooden floor. Hot bile rose up his throat, burning his insides. Hun said nothing and headed for the window. Raphael opened his eyes and followed, stepping around the bodies. He knew he was in trouble; he just didn't know how much trouble he was in.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	11. Thirty-Three Percent

**A/N** : Work is going to be the death of me. I'm spending most of my life asleep, nowadays. Twelve hour overnights...gotta love it. Anyway, thanks to the last couple of days off that I've had, I've been able to finish this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The pitch darkness was pierced by a harsh white light. Slash walked down the single flight of stairs going down into the darkness, dragging behind him a shackled and struggling Raphael. Slash made his way over to a metal hoop that was bolted to the floor in the middle of the small room. He threw Raphael to the floor near the hoop, earning himself a curse from his friend. Slash bent down and hooked the chain from the shackles around Raphael's wrists to the hoop.

When his task was complete, Slash stood up and went back to the stairs. Raphael instantly began fighting the chain, trying to break free. He looked up to see Victor standing at the mouth of the hole. Victor stepped to the side, allowing Slash to exit.

"This is the Pit," the clan leader explained. "It's become something of a dungeon here at the dojo. It's where we put those who fail to follow orders. Trust me when I say: This is the lowest form of punishment you can receive. There are far worse punishments, believe me."

Raphael yelled out something in Japanese, making Victor snarl.

"This is where you will remain until someone bothers to remember that you're even down here," Victor said hotly.

He turned and walked away. Slash gave Raphael an apologetic look before closing the trap door and casting the small room into pitch darkness. Raphael's heart immediately skipped a few beats. It was as if someone had turned off all sound. No light. No sound. Nothing. The only sound came from his raspy breathing. Raphael looked around when he started hearing another noise; the sound of his own heart beating. In the total silence, it sounded like a ticking bomb. There was also a faint, sickly sweet smell in the air.

"A fine mess you've gotten yourself in," came a distant, echoing voice.

Raphael's eyes shot around the room. He held his breath, ears straining.

"You must really like playing the puppet," the voice echoed again.

Raphael shook his head. "It's just your imagination, Raph. It's not real."

A blade sung in the air. Raphael tensed up when he felt cold steel against his throat. Two solid white eyes appeared in the darkness.

"It wasn't that hard," the voice echoed through the darkness. "What did you have to lose? Now, because you were such a coward, you're stuck down here for heaven knows how long."

Raphael's eyes widened when a shape began to take form out of the shadows. At first he thought he was seeing Leonardo, but he knew his brother wouldn't be caught dead with the Shredder's gauntlets.

"No," he whispered in horror. "You're me."

"That's right, Raph," the shadow replied. "Long time no see."

The smell grew stronger and the shadow grew darker. Raphael closed his eyes tight.

"You're not real. You're just...a figment of my imagination," he declared.

The shadow tsked. "Silly turtle. I've been a part of you ever since day one. I'm what makes you powerful, strong. I'm what you thrive on." The shadow put its hand under Raphael's chin and lifted his head up so they were seeing eye to eye. "You felt it. When you were under Shredder's control. You loved it," the shadow whispered.

"You nearly killed Leo," Raphael spat.

The shadow pulled back and shrugged. "So what's the life of one brother?" it asked.

"Everything," Raphael shot back.

"Then, why have you made it your mission to hurt those brothers you care so deeply about?" the shadow asked, crossing its arms.

Raphael looked away, but didn't answer. The shadow began circling him.

"You want to feel that rush of power again. But, you know you can never find it down the straight and narrow." The shadow scraped the blades of the gauntlet up Raphael's shell. "It's down the dark and twisted. You weren't meant to be a hero, Raphael. Your rebellious nature, your hot temper...you were meant to be a villain."

Raphael shook his head again. "Shut up," he yelled. "Get out of my head."

"How can I get out of your head if I live there?" the shadow asked. "You can't escape from me, Ray. I'm part of you. And the sooner you accept that fact, the easier your life is going to be. Or else you're going to be finding yourself down here a lot."

Raphael opened his eyes when everything suddenly fell silent again. The shadow was gone. Raphael pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his legs, curling into a ball. He buried his face in his knees and broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

* * *

"How's the dog?" Victor asked. "Did someone remember to drag him out of the Pit?"

"He was down there for four days," Slash replied. "So, yes. Someone did bring him up. He's in his room."

"How's his mind set?" Victor wanted to know.

"I'd say he's operating at fifty percent," Slash answered.

"More like thirty-three percent," Hun corrected.

Victor hummed and grinned. "So, the hallucinogenic that was pumped into the Pit worked its magic on his mind," he mused out loud. "Maybe he'll think twice before disobeying orders again."

"What do you want us to do, Master Wyrm?" Slash asked.

"Leave him where he is, for now," Victor answered. "I'll send him out on patrol when he regains his usefulness."

"If I may, I would like to speak with him," Slash said.

Victor waved him off. "Do what you will."

Slash bowed and left the room. He walked through the halls until he came to Raphael's room. He took the keys off the hook by the door and unlocked it. Slash opened the door to find Raphael curled up on the bed, his back to the door. Slash stepped inside the room.

"Raph?" he asked.

Raphael never made a sound, never moved. Slash closed the door and walked over to the bed. He reached out, his fingers lightly brushing against Raphael's shoulder. In a split second, the smaller turtle was off the bed and on his feet; flying for the corner of the room. For the first time, Slash could see the fear and wild look in Raphael's eyes.

"Traitor," Raphael hissed. "Backstabber."

"Raph, you have to understand, I had no choice," Slash tried to explain.

"You left," Raphael whispered venomously. "You just...left."

The hallucinogenic did more damage to his friend's mind than Slash had originally feared. "I had no choice but to leave," the larger turtle replied. "That's my job. I'm the enforcer."

"So, you torture people. Is that it?" Raphael asked, rubbing his arms as though he were cold.

In the light of the moon that was pouring in through the window, Slash could see his friend's arms were covered in scratches. He feared to ask what Raphael had experienced down in the Pit. Four days was a long time; he could have seen anything.

"I truly am sorry," Slash apologized.

"Sorry doesn't change the fact that you left me down there to rot," Raphael spat.

Slash sighed sadly, his shoulders drooping. "I had to follow orders," he said. "We all do."

For the first time, Raphael noticed something poking around Slash's neck. The bigger turtle turned back towards the door and Raphael got a chance to see what was tattooed on the back of his neck. His heart dropped when he saw the Japanese characters for "Torturer" on his friend's neck. Raphael rubbed his arms and remained silent as Slash opened the door and left. The lock clicked into place and Raphael was once again left alone in his cell.

"I'll never follow orders," Raphael muttered. "I'll never take someone's life."

He just hoped this was one promise he was able to keep.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	12. Dead Wrong

**A/N** : *peeks out from under the bed* Is it safe to come out? I never meant to leave this story hanging, I swear. New job, school...RL in general just got in the way and my muse took a three month long vacation. But, now that school is almost done my muse has decided to return from being on hiatus. I hope you can forgive me.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

He wondered how far he could get before he was caught and dragged back to the Wyvern dojo. Wyrm had taken a risk in letting him go off on patrol by himself. Though, he wasn't doing much patrolling. He knew what Wyrm wanted him to do: Find Phoenix clan members and put an end to them. Raphael sighed, rubbing his arms. What would Splinter say if he saw his son in this position? What would he think? What would he do? Not that it mattered either way. Splinter was gone; Raphael just knew it. It was like there was a hole inside of him, now.

Raphael looked out across the city. His heart ached for New York, for his family. Then, he reminded himself he was no longer part of that family. Raphael glanced down at his right arm. All he wanted was a place to belong. Instead, he was forced into servitude by a blood thirsty tyrant. Raphael sighed again and started across the rooftop. Hopefully the patrol would go by without any action and he could go back to his cell and crawl inside his shell for another few days.

It was difficult to say how long he had been under the banner of the Wyvern clan. His life consisted of his small cell and the occasional sparring match for the entertainment of the master. Of course, Raphael threw every match. He was a ninja, a skilled and fierce warrior; not a side show attraction. He wouldn't bend his knee to Wyrm. The only master he served was Splinter.

There was one thing that bothered him, though. He couldn't get the question of what happened to the clan's other dog out of his mind. There had been someone else before him. Another unfortunate soul bound by false duty to serve as errand boy. No one had ever mentioned another guard dog, apart from that Phoenix clan intelligence agent Wyrm had ordered him to kill.

 _Oh, well,_ Raphael thought as he started to run. _Maybe I'll never know what happened to him._

Suddenly, screams rang out nearby; alerting Raphael to trouble. He followed the screams to an alley where a woman was being attacked. Raphael launched himself over the side of the roof and vaulted down the fire escape. Without missing a beat, Raphael charged forward and delivered a blow to the guy's jaw. The man released the woman, who hurried away.

Not waiting for the man to regain his composure, Raphael brought his fist up into the man's abdomen, earning him a grunt, before bringing his elbow down against the back of the man's neck. The guy slumped to the ground, unconscious. Raphael stepped away and looked around, searching for the woman. He heard a noise behind him, but before he could turn, a sharp pain split across the back of his head. Raphael fell to the ground like a rag doll. He groaned in pain as he came to. Raphael pushed himself to his hands and knees, but the barrel of a gun on his neck made him stop.

"Don't move," a woman ordered.

"No one's moving," Raphael told her.

"Who are you?" the woman demanded.

"Raphael," the turtle replied.

"Are you here to kill me?" the woman asked.

Raphael frowned in confusion. "Why would I kill you?" he wanted to know.

"You bear the symbols of the Wyvern clan," the woman said.

"Yeah...that's a long story," Raphael replied. "May I ask the name of the person who hit me over the head with a two by four?"

The gun was pulled away and Raphael was finally able to see his attacker. She was a beautiful salamander with long chestnut brown hair. She wore jeans and a red t-shirt with a pink scarf tied around her neck. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail.

"Mona Lisa," the woman answered.

"Can I stand up?" Raphael asked.

Mona Lisa nodded and Raphael got to his feet. Mona Lisa tucked the gun behind her back in her jeans, covering it up with her shirt.

"Thank you for your assistance," she said. "You should move on."

She turned and started walking away.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Raphael asked.

Mona Lisa paused, half turning her head to look over her shoulder. "You've done enough," she answered. "You'd best get back to your owner."

Raphael was taken aback by the sound of bitterness in her voice. However, he did nothing to stop her from walking away. Knowing that Wyrm would soon be getting agitated, Raphael made his way back up to the rooftops and headed back to the dojo.

* * *

The silence of his cell was broken when a knock sounded on the door. Raphael cracked an eye open, wondering when people started being polite and knocking before barging in. He had been contemplating many theories as to the disappearance of the poor soul who had the misfortunate of being the Wyvern clan's dog. The knock sounded again and Raphael sighed, sitting up on the bed.

"What?" he growled.

The lock clicked and the door opened. Raphael tensed up when he saw Slash, but he didn't say anything.

"How was patrol?" the bigger turtle asked.

Raphael shrugged, remaining silent. Slash stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. He turned back to look at Raphael.

"Are you feeling any better?" Slash asked.

Raphael scoffed. "Like you care," he muttered bitterly. "You're the one who threw me in the Pit in the first place."

"I already told you, I had no choice in the matter," Slash repeated.

"Right. Because you're the torturer," Raphael snarled.

Slash visibly cringed. "You saw that, huh?" he asked quietly.

There was a long, heavy silence before Raphael spoke again. "Why are you here, Slash?" he asked. "Why do you keep coming when you know I don't want anything to do with you?"

"Because I want to make things right between us, again," Slash replied. "It's my fault you're in this position. So, I asked Master Wyrm if I could be in charge of you."

"What does that mean?" Raphael wanted to know.

"It means, if you ever need to get out for some fresh air, all you need do is ask me," Slash answered.

Raphael couldn't help the look of surprise that washed over his face. "Wyrm actually agreed to that?"

Slash nodded. "He trusts me. And I trust you not to do anything stupid; even though I know how reckless you can be."

Raphael smirked. "It's in my nature," he commented.

"I know you've been asking questions," Slash continued. "About the former guard dog. I can give you the freedom to continue your search for answers."

For the first time since being branded, Raphael felt free. He could still patrol and ask around if he ran into a member of the Phoenix clan. All he need do is promise them the continued use of their legs. After a moment of contemplation, Raphael nodded.

"Guess I was wrong about you, Slash," he said.

"You had every right to be angry," Slash told him. He walked over to the bed and held out a com-unit. "If you ever need to get a hold of me, that has a direct link to my private phone."

Raphael tossed the device a couple of times in his palm. "Thanks, Slash."

Slash nodded and smiled, heading back to the door. "Anything I can do to help," he said.

Raphael looked down at the com-unit again as the door closed and the lock clicked into place. He turned it over in his hand, noticing the reddish-gold "R" engraved on the back.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	13. Running Away

**A/N** : A little backstory into Mona Lisa's past. Didn't know what else to do with this chapter, in all honesty. It just seemed like a Mona Lisa type of prompt. Sorry it's so short, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Six months earlier...

Tired brown eyes gazed down at the bodies of three Phoenix clan members; their bodies lying in growing pools of blood. She should have been revolted; should have been disgusted with herself. However, sadly, she had been doing this for so long she knew of no other lifestyle. Her chestnut brown hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, keeping it out of her face. A black mask covered her mouth and nose, a black one piece ninja suit adorning her slim frame. She was still getting used to her new body; but she had to admit, her new form had a lot more advantages than her old one. She was faster, stealthier; and being able to climb walls wasn't too bad, either.

Tearing her gaze from the sea of red, Mona Lisa turned towards the open window, her point of entry, and slipped out into the crisp early spring night. It didn't take her long to reach the Wyvern dojo. As soon as she arrived, Mona Lisa was ushered into Wyrm's inner sanctum for a full report. When she walked into the room, Wyrm was watching two ninjas fight each other. Soldiers had two jobs: act as enforcers and be entertainment for the master whenever he was bored. Mona Lisa was no exception. Although, since her mutation she had been permitted a pardon from the entertainment fights; since she was still not used to her new form.

She waited patiently for the fight to finish. When it was over and the fighters were dismissed, Mona Lisa was beckoned forward. She knelt in front of Wyrm, head bowed and eyes locked on the floor.

"How was the mission?" Wyrm asked.

"It was a success," Mona Lisa replied. "They offered up no resistance."

"Insects rarely do," Wyrm commented. "What did you find out?"

"Chicago wasn't the only city hit by the Kraang," Mona Lisa answered. "Apparently, so was New York City. But, they were hit much harder than we were."

Wyrm hummed in thought. "And what of their disappearance? Did you find out anything about that?" he asked.

"Yes. According to the Phoenix intelligence, the Kraang were sent back to their own dimension by a group of mutants; all by-products of the mutagen brought over here by the aliens," Mona Lisa explained.

"Were they now?" Wyrm said, his voice quiet. "I see. And these mutants, what were they?"

Mona Lisa frowned slightly, wondering what her master was thinking. "Turtles. I do believe." She swallowed nervously, wondering if her next question would send her to the Pit. "Master, if you don't mind my asking. It's been several years since the Kraang vanished. Why so interested in their disappearance now?" she asked.

"Something has come up," Wyrm answered. "I won't bore you with the details, but all you need to know is that our sister clan in New York has been dishonored. I am simply trying to reclaim their lost honor." Wyrm waved his hand. "You're dismissed. Thank you Mona, you've done well."

Mona Lisa bowed and got to her feet. She left the room and made her way to her own private room; though it was more like a cell then anything else. Upon seeing her arrival, the guard posted opened the door for her to enter. When she was inside the cell, the guard closed and locked the door behind her. Mona Lisa walked over to the bed and sat down. The mattress squeaked under the weight. She looked around at the small room.

She had once been a respected research assistant at the University of Chicago. She had her life planned out. But, all of that changed when the Phoenix clan attacked. They killed her team and had left her for dead. The next thing she remembered was waking up in the infirmary in the Wyvern clan dojo. They explained to her what had happened and that Victor Wyrm, master of the dojo, had rescued her and had brought her back to recover. They had made her an offer she couldn't refuse. They would train her in the ancient art of ninjitsu and she would be able to get revenge on those who took the lives of her research team.

Mona Lisa put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't know there had been a catch. She looked up when keys rattled in the lock. The door opened and the guard stuck his head around the corner.

"Master Wyrm wishes to speak with you," he said gruffly.

Mona Lisa got up and headed for the inner sanctum. However, when she was near to the master's dojo door, Mona Lisa stopped and listened.

"She won't go down easily. She's been too well trained to go down without a fight," Wyrm was saying. "But, for this plan to work we must have the right position opened."

Mona Lisa felt her blood freeze in her veins. She knew what that meant: They were planning on killing her. Mona Lisa turned and ran for the front door. She heard voices behind her and people giving chase. She was faster. All the Wyvern ninjas could do was watch as she disappeared into the cold Chicago night; alive to fight for another day.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	14. Judgment

**A/N** : Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support means the world to me and I'm so very glad that you're enjoying the story. In a few days' time I will finally be free from the bounds that is school and will have a lot more time to work on my stories. I can't wait. So, without further ado, here's Judgment.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

He didn't know what he expected to find. He had been hunting down Phoenix members all night and he was still no closer to getting his answers. The men were far less than cooperative and were more useful unconscious than cursing his ear off. So, here he was; roaming around the alley where he first met Mona Lisa, not sure what he was looking for. It had been two weeks since their encounter and it was like she had just fell off the face of the earth. Of course, Raphael had a feeling that if she didn't want to be found she wasn't going to be found. Though, that didn't stop him from trying.

Raphael kicked an empty soda can and watched it bounce across the blacktop; piercing the quiet alley with a metallic clank. He rubbed his eyes, knowing he was soon going to have to head back to the dojo. He started heading for the fire escape, but a noise from behind made him stop. Raphael stood frozen in place, sensing someone behind him and wondered fleetingly if he was going to hit with a wooden board again.

"Why are you looking for me?" came a familiar female voice.

Raphael slowly turned around to find Mona Lisa standing in the shadow of a building. She wore a black leather jacket over a white shirt with jeans and ankle high boots. This time her hair was loose, falling down to her shoulders. There was something dangerously beautiful about her; and Raphael found himself lost in the dark hypnotic depths of her eyes.

"Why are you looking for me?" Mona Lisa asked again, her voice sharp.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways," Mona Lisa cut in. "Answer the question."

Raphael felt his muscles tense at her command. "Listen, lady. I get enough commands from Wyrm and the rest of them at the Wyvern dojo. I don't need it from you," he barked.

"A dog deserves to be commanded," Mona Lisa commented.

"Why you little," Raphael growled. "Who are you to judge?"

A strange look washed over Mona Lisa's face. Raphael wasn't sure what kind of emotion it was. Mona Lisa looked away; her hand going to her neck. Raphael knew he had struck a nerve, but he was too annoyed to care.

"You're right," Mona Lisa said. "I have judged you. But, I have my reasons not to trust anyone bearing the mark of the Wyverns."

"And I have my reasons for not trusting anyone who hits me over the head with a wooden board," Raphael commented sarcastically.

"I thought you were going to kill me," Mona Lisa replied. Her attention was brought to the sound of approaching footsteps. "It's not safe out in the open. Follow me."

Raphael dashed forward in order to catch her. He wondered if she had ninja training by the way she moved through the shadows. She brought him to a locked door at the end of the alley. Producing a key from her inside jacket pocket, Mona Lisa unlocked the door and ushered Raphael inside. The small corridor was cramped with the two of them standing side by side. Mona Lisa squeezed around the muscular turtle, feeling her cheeks burn a little when his strong body pressed up against hers. By the look on his face, she could see that he felt a bit uncomfortable with the current situation as well.

With the door firmly locked, Mona Lisa led Raphael down the corridor to a flight of squeaky stairs that felt like they were ready to collapse at any moment. Raphael feared of going through one of them if he put the slightly amount of pressure on them. At the top of the stairs, Mona Lisa opened a door that led into a small apartment; if it could even be called that. There was just barely enough room to fit the bed and a tiny kitchen area into it. An even smaller room off to the side looked like a bathroom. But there was no separation of the toilet and shower and there was no sink. Raphael was suddenly extremely grateful for the lair. Though it wasn't in the most ideal location, there had been more than enough space.

Raphael then noticed something else: There were no windows. If Mona Lisa hadn't turned on the lights, the room would have been completely dark. The suffocating feeling of claustrophobia began to set in. This was where Mona Lisa lived? How did she not go mad?

"This is where you end up when you're on the run from a crazed ninja clan out for your blood," Mona Lisa said, seeing the panicked look on the turtle's face.

"Sorry," Raphael apologized, realizing his true feelings must have been showing.

"So am I," Mona Lisa agreed, her voice sad.

Raphael went over and sat down on the bed. "What is this place?"

"It was a storage space my father converted into a living space," Mona Lisa explained. "It was the best he could do under the circumstances."

Raphael looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling guilty. "I've misjudged you, Mona Lisa," he said quietly.

"Mona. Call me Mona."

Raphael looked up at her. She was smiling, eyes sparkling in the dim light. Raphael smiled back.

"Call me Raph."

"How have you misjudged me, Raph?" Mona Lisa asked, curious.

"You seem like you have everything in order. Like you have everything going for you," Raphael replied.

Mona Lisa nodded in understanding. "And you see I'm no better off than you," she finished. "The cell isn't much bigger than this."

Raphael frowned as she turned towards the kitchen. "Cell?" he echoed.

Mona Lisa paused in reaching for a pot in a cupboard, realizing what she had just said. Her heart hammered nervously against her ribs. She hoped Raphael wouldn't catch on.

"You wouldn't be talking about the cell at the Wyvern dojo, would you?" Raphael asked.

 _Damn,_ Mona Lisa thought, closing her eyes in fear.

"When were you in the Wyvern dojo?" Raphael asked. "Unless..."

 _He knows,_ Mona Lisa realized in horror.

She turned around and saw the look of realization on Raphael's face; confirming her fears.

"You're the one...aren't you?" he said.

Mona Lisa unzipped her jacket. "It was a risk...bringing you here," she began, shrugging out of her jacket. "But, I've watched you snoop around for the last week. I knew it was only a matter of time before you found the truth." She turned around and pulled up her shirt, revealing the same tattoo that adorned Raphael's arms on her back. "Yes. I am the old Wyvern clan dog."

"How did you get out?" Raphael asked.

Mona Lisa pulled her shirt back down. "I didn't," she told him. "You don't leave the Wyverns. At least not while you're still breathing."

Raphael swallowed nervously. Mona Lisa turned to look at him. It was difficult to read his expression. There were a lot of emotions swirling around his green eyes. Confusion. Relief. Horror. Anger. It was hard to pinpoint just one he was feeling.

"But, to answer your question: I ran. I was on my way to see Wyrm when I overheard him talking to his guards. They were planning on killing me so that the position we're both in would be open. But, I guess he got you where he wanted you, either way," Mona Lisa explained. "You're one of the turtles who defeated the Kraang, aren't you?"

"That was a long time ago," Raphael answered. "But, yes. I am."

"Thank you for that," Mona Lisa said. "Chicago was a hell hole with those alien bastards in charge."

"I honestly thought New York City was the Kraang's only base of operations," Raphael confessed.

Mona Lisa shook her head. "Nope. In all honesty, I think there are more mutants here than there are humans," she said. "Of course, with that being said, the mutants think that they rule this city because of their superior abilities."

"Unlike New York where us mutants hide in the shadows in fear of being seen and captured for government experiments," Raphael added.

"Must be a lonely existence," Mona Lisa commented softly.

Raphael shrugged. "It wasn't so bad. I had my family, April and Casey." His eyes became sad. "But, not anymore."

Mona Lisa was curious to know what happened, but it wasn't her place to ask. They had just met and it wouldn't be right to ask something so personal. She turned back to the cupboards and pulled out a pot and a can of soup. Soon the tiny apartment was filled with the smell of chicken soup. Mona Lisa poured up two bowls and gave one to Raphael. They sat on the bed, eating soup and talking about their experiences with the Kraang and the Wyvern clan.

When Raphael left, the sun was just beginning to touch the horizon. They agreed to meet up again in a few days so Wyrm wouldn't get suspicious. As Raphael disappeared over the rooftops, Mona Lisa closed the door and locked it. She leaned up against the door for a few moments, thinking back on the night. For the first time in a long time, she actually felt happy.

Suddenly, four days seemed like an eternity away.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	15. Seeking Solace

**A/N** : Please forgive me for the shortness of this chapter. I had a bit of difficulty with it on top of all the studying I've been doing for my final exam. Though it's short, I hope you enjoy the chapter, nonetheless.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Motion pierced the darkness. As did a loud crash. Footsteps pounding up to the doors of the lab and someone slid them open; pouring light on the situation inside. Michelangelo looked around at the mess. Beakers, test tubes, binders, anything that wasn't too heavy had been strewn across the floor. And in the middle of the mess was Donatello; head bowed, body shaking, fists clenched in obvious anger. Michelangelo stepped over pieces of broken glass, carefully making his way over to his brother.

"Dee? What's up, Bro? You okay?" the orange masked turtle asked.

Donatello stiffly shook his head. "No, Mikey. I'm not okay," he ground out through clenched teeth.

"What's wrong?" Michelangelo asked.

Donatello shot around to look at his brother, brown eyes blazing. "What's wrong? Seriously? Did you really just ask that?"

Michelangelo shrank away, head tucking inside his shell. "It's a valid question," he said in a small voice.

"Where have you been for the last few months?" Donatello barked. "Sensei's dead and on top of that Raph's been banished. Or have you just forgotten that you had three brothers at one time?"

"That's not fair, Donnie," Michelangelo said. "Of course I haven't forgotten about Raph. I know it's been a couple of months since Raph was thrown out. I still shed tears at night because of it. Don't you dare say I never cared about him. He was my brother just as much as he was yours, Donatello."

The brothers stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before Donatello looked away; his eyes growing glassy with tears. Michelangelo knew his brainy brother hadn't forgiven Leonardo for tearing their family apart. Raphael had made a mistake; he didn't deserve to be dishonored and banished because of it. Michelangelo looked down at his right arm. A nasty scar had been left where the sai had sliced through it.

"I go out some nights by myself and look for Raph," Michelangelo said quietly. "I first went to Casey's place, hoping that maybe Raph had crashed there. But, Casey said he hadn't seen Raph in little over a month. April said the same thing when I asked her." He held his arm to his chest. "Eventually I stopped looking, knowing that Raph probably wasn't even in the city anymore."

Donatello took a shaky breath. However, when he tried to let it out he began to sob. Michelangelo went over to him and wrapped his arms around his brother. Donatello buried his face in his sibling's shoulder. A few silent tears fell from Michelangelo's eyes as he let Donatello cry into his shoulder. The scientist had taken Raphael's banishment the hardest. Michelangelo always suspected it was because they had been the closest out of the four of them. Over the months that Raphael had been kicked out, Donatello had grown bitter and angry; and Michelangelo couldn't blame him. Their once happy, close knit family had been torn apart by a simple mistake that was blown out of proportions.

Michelangelo rubbed his brother's back. "Let it out, Dee," he said softly.

Movement out of the corner of his eye made the youngest look towards the lab door. Leonardo stood in the doorway, though he didn't stay long. Before Donatello saw him, the blue masked leader disappeared around the corner. Donatello took a shaky breath and slowly let it out as his sobs subsided. Michelangelo patted his brother's back.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"A little," Donatello replied hoarsely.

"How about we go for a run?" Michelangelo suggested. "Just to get out of the lair."

Donatello nodded in agreement before grabbing his bo staff and following Michelangelo to the turnstiles. The youngest was the first one through and disappeared around the corner. Donatello stopped before he got to the exit and looked over his shoulder. He locked gazes with Leonardo, who was on his way into the dojo. Without saying a word, Donatello turned away and hurried after Michelangelo. Watching his brother leave, Leonardo sighed sadly and continued on his way inside the dojo. He walked over to the small shrine that had been set up on the shelf for Splinter.

"I've really made a mess of things, sensei," Leonardo said. "I'd make it right, if I could. But, it's too late, now. Raph's gone and Donnie will never speak to me again because of it." He sighed again. "I wish you were still here, Father. I could really use your guidance right now."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	16. Excuses

**A/N** : I know I've been giving you short chapters lately and I'm really sorry. Though school is done life is still pretty hectic; with the holidays and all that. I'm hoping with the future prompts I'll be able to give you more substantial chapters. But, I hope you enjoy this chapter, nonetheless.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Brown eyes stared down at the number on the T-Phone screen. What would happen if he dialed the number? His heart hammered painfully against his ribs at the possible outcomes. He didn't know if Raphael even still had his T-Phone. Donatello's thumb hovered over the call button. He longed to hear his hot-headed brother's voice again. He missed his best friend.

But, what would he say if his call was answered? He had done nothing to talk Leonardo out of his harsh decision. Done nothing to defend his brother in red. Raphael probably hated him just as much as he probably hated Leonardo. Donatello sighed; torn on what to do. He needed to know his brother was okay. If Raphael didn't want to talk, that was fine with him. He would let his brother have his space. At least he would know Raphael was okay.

Taking a deep breath, Donatello hit the call button and placed the phone to his ear. He half expected it to go straight to voicemail, but was pleasantly surprised when the phone started ringing. However, as the rings dragged on, Donatello feared that Raphael no longer had his phone. He was just about to hang up when the ringing cut out.

"Hello?" sounded a voice that Donatello couldn't immediately place. "Donnie?"

"Raph?" Donatello asked. "Is that you?"

"Who else would it be?"

Donatello felt his eyes burn with tears. "I didn't think it would work," he confessed. "Man, it's great to hear your voice."

There was a long silence on the other end and Donatello feared his brother had hung up.

"Raph?" he asked.

"I'm here," Raphael replied.

"Raph, I just wanted to say-"

"Don't," Raphael cut in. "Just...don't."

Donatello could hear the pain in his brother's voice. He suddenly felt guilty for calling. He was no doubt remaining Raphael of what he lost.

"Why did you call, Don?" Raphael asked, his voice hoarse.

"I took a risk," Donatello replied. "I didn't think you still had your phone."

"Or was it just an excuse to rub salt in the wound?" Raphael asked.

Donatello frowned. "What? No."

"Did Leo tell you call and remind me of what I did?"

"Of course not," Donatello declared.

"Don't lie to me, Donatello," Raphael said, making the purple masked turtle cringe. "What other reason would you have?"

"Raph, please, I just wanted to hear your voice," Donatello replied.

"You could have heard my voice for the rest of your life. But, no. No one said anything to stop Leonardo from throwing me out," Raphael snarled. "You've been silent for three months, and all of a sudden you call out of the blue? I don't believe you just wanted to hear my voice. You were calling to remind me of what I'll never have."

"Raph-"

The line went dead before Donatello could defend himself. He lowered the phone and looked at the screen. He turned the phone off and put a hand over his burning eyes. His brother hated him. And now he had to live with the knowledge that Raphael wanted nothing to do with him.

* * *

Raphael gazed down at the phone in his hand. His words had been harsh and untrue. The cold wind made him shiver a little; but he felt like ice on the inside. He knew Donatello had no say in what Leonardo did. It wasn't his brainy brother's fault for his banishment. But, he had to cut ties. If he held on to the memory of his little brothers, Raphael knew he wouldn't be able to move on.

Raphael looked out over the city, slipping the phone back into his belt. As horrible as it was, he had a new life now. The past was behind him; he had to keep looking to the future. He knew he was never going to see his old family again and he had to live with that. Donatello had to learn to let go. And if harsh words were the only way to teach him how to do that, so be it.

Raphael turned back towards the Wyvern dojo; his patrol complete. As he made his way back to the dojo his heart felt heavy for what he had said to his brother. Donatello no doubt now believed that Raphael hated him for not standing up to Leonardo. Raphael could never hate any of his brothers; even Leonardo, to some extent. But, if he kept telling himself he did hate them, maybe it would make living as the Wyverns' dog a bit more bearable.

He arrived at the dojo and headed straight for his cell. He would give his report to Wyrm in the morning. He was ushered inside the cell and the door was immediately closed and locked. Raphael went over to the bed, buried himself under the blankets and broke down into controllable sobs.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	17. Stay

**A/N** : Yay! A decently substantial chapter! My muse hasn't failed me. A little chapter with Mona and Raph. On the original list the prompt was "vengeance", but that didn't fit so early on in the story; so I decided to use a prompt of my own. So, without further ado, I give you Stay.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Mona Lisa waited in the shadows of the alley, her eyes locked on the rooftops. Her heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Raphael again. They had been meeting secretly for the last couple of months and their friendship was starting to blossom. She knew he had to patrol first before meeting up so he wouldn't raise suspicion; but that didn't stop her from willing him to appear. She had been alone for so long she had almost forgotten what it felt like to have a friend.

Her attention was brought to movement on a nearby rooftop. She shrank further into the shadows, just in case the figure wasn't friendly. However, her face lit up into a wide smile when she saw the unmistakeable form of Raphael coming down over the fire escape. The turtle hurried across the alley and into the shadows where Mona Lisa was hiding.

"Sorry I'm late," he panted. "But, one guy didn't know how to stay unconscious."

Mona Lisa chuckled. "Come on. Let's get inside."

The friends headed to Mona Lisa's apartment. With the doors securely closed and locked, they settled in for a few hours of chatting about random topics. They sat on the bed, eating chips and dip and drinking soda until they were hyper. Raphael regaled stories of his teen years, of growing up in a house full of brothers and the mischief they used to get into. He talked proudly of his family and friends; although Mona Lisa could hear a hint of hurt and bitterness in his voice when he talked about his brother, Leonardo and friend, Slash. But, he was remembering the good times and she didn't want to ruin that; so she kept quiet and just listened to his tales.

Her favorite story was when they were all out on their friend, April O'Neil's farmhouse and they met Bigfoot. It was also interesting hearing about The Creep and how Raphael had been reduced to a plant, but was later mutated again by Donatello's quick thinking. It was nice hearing about how close the four of them were. Though Raphael's eyes told a different story. It was evident that he was trying to let go of his old life, but it was hard for him; especially after being so badly hurt by the same brothers he would die for. You didn't just let something like that go overnight.

When Raphael was finished with his life's story, he turned the conversation on Mona Lisa. Now, it was her turn to reveal her story. However, she was a bit more reluctant to share anything and it took some convincing on Raphael's part to get her to talk. She finally told him about her old life as a research assistant; back when she was still human. She told him how everything changed with one attack by the Phoenix clan and how she ended up tagged as the Wyvern's dog.

"So, when were you mutated?" Raphael asked when there was a pause in the story.

"Six months before Slash was recruited," Mona Lisa replied. "Wyrm thought that having me as a mutant would be more beneficial to the clan. So, he locked me in a room full of salamanders and doused me with mutagen. I like to think I'm one of the lucky ones."

Raphael frowned. "Why do you say that?" he wanted to know.

"I kept my humanity, while others that Wyrm mutated did not and had to be...put down," Mona Lisa explained.

"Master Splinter said the same thing about himself when April's father was mutated," Raphael said quietly.

Mona Lisa sighed. "Although, there are times when I fear that I will eventually lose my human side and become more animal," she confessed.

Raphael reached over and wrapped his fingers around her hand. "Then I'll be there to pull you back," he told her.

Mona Lisa looked up into his deep green eyes. A small smile lifted the edges of her lips. Raphael smiled back. His eyes turned to the clock on the wall. He had been out for most of the night. Wyrm would be wondering where he was.

"I should get going," Raphael said reluctantly. "Have to get back to the master."

He started to get up to leave, but Mona Lisa grabbed his wrist, making him stop. Raphael looked at her. Her eyes were frantic.

"Please...don't go," Mona Lisa whispered.

"Mona-"

"You can tell him you were patrolling all night," Mona Lisa said. "I just...I don't want you to leave. I don't want to be alone."

Raphael shifted on the bed and pulled her into a hug. "Then I won't leave," he said.

* * *

Despite the lack of windows, Raphael had no trouble knowing that it was morning. His internal alarm clock always woke him up bright and early. He had Splinter and Leonardo to thank for that. However, there was no training, no practice. He just lay on the bed, an arm wrapped around Mona Lisa's sleeping form; her head resting on his chest. His fingers lightly ran through her hair as his eyes stared up at the ceiling.

He tried to figure out what had caused Mona Lisa's behaviour the night before; if there was something else besides the need to be with someone after being alone for so long. He could certainly appreciate the need. All he had since coming to Chicago were the four walls of his cell. And the only person who ever bothered to visit was Slash; but, his visits were becoming fewer and far between.

Raphael shifted his head to look down at Mona Lisa's sleeping face. She looked so peaceful; content. It must be nice for her to be around someone who wasn't out to kill her. He was surprised they had fallen into a safe haven of trust so quickly. He figured that it was because they both had a common enemy.

 _The enemy of my enemy is my friend,_ Raphael thought to himself.

He jumped slightly when the com-unit that Slash had given him started to vibrate. He shifted, trying not to disturb Mona Lisa as he reached into his belt and pulled the device out. He opened the com-unit and placed it to his ear.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Raph, where are you?" Slash asked. "You've been gone all night."

"I was patrolling," Raphael replied. "I'll have you know I took out several Phoenix bases last night. I was having too much fun so I decided to crash somewhere else. I'll be back shortly."

"You'd better. Otherwise Wyrm's gonna be out for your head," Slash said.

"You can tell His Royal Pain in the Ass that I'll be back when I'm good and ready. And not a minute sooner," Raphael hissed.

Before Slash could say anything else, Raphael hung up. Mona Lisa stirred, moaning in her sleep. However, she settled down and went back to sleep. Raphael put the com-unit back in his belt and got comfortable again. Wyrm could wait another hour or so.

He may have been the clan's dog, but the only master he served was Splinter.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	18. Love

**A/N** : Thanks to everyone who had read and reviewed thus far. Your support means the world to me and I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The cell seemed darker than Mona Lisa's apartment, even with the window. Wyrm had given him an earful about returning to the dojo so late after patrol. Raphael had explained he had been on a hunt for Phoenix clansmen and thought Wyrm would appreciate his initiative for taking them out without having to be told. Wyrm didn't seem to believe him until reports started coming in about Phoenix members being hospitalized for serious injuries. Although it wasn't the way Wyrm would have liked him to operate, the Wyvern leader nevertheless praised Raphael for a job well done and granted him pardon for staying out all night; saying that maybe he should allow it more often.

Raphael knew that if it got out he was secretly meeting up with the clan's old dog it would not go over well. Wyrm would more than likely torture him for her location; so, he had to make sure all bases were covered. Though, it didn't stop him from getting excited about the thought of being able to see Mona Lisa more often. It meant he would have to break a lot more bones, but at least he wasn't killing anyone.

Raphael was brought out of his thoughts when the lock of the cell door clicked and the door opened. He shifted on the bed, turning his head to see Slash walk in. The bigger turtle closed the door and walked over to the bed. Raphael sat up, turning to face his former pet.

"Who is she?" were the first words out of Slash's mouth.

Raphael frowned in confusion. "Who's whom?" he asked back.

"Don't play dumb, Raph. I heard a woman's breathing on the com-unit when I was talking to you this morning," Slash explained. "So, who is she?"

"Are you asking as a friend or a torturer?" Raphael questioned. "Are you going to throw me in the Pit again if I don't cooperate?"

Slash growled under his breath. "After everything I've done for you, you still don't trust me?"

"You get thrown into a soundproof room that's pumped full of a hallucinogenic drug by your supposedly best friend and then talk to me about trust," Raphael snarled. "Or have you forgotten that I don't let go of grudges that easily?"

Slash sighed in annoyance. "Your stubbornness will be the end of you," he commented.

"Splinter always said it would be my anger that would be my undoing," Raphael said.

"I'm asking as a concerned friend," Slash stated. "If Wyrm found out you were seeing someone he would think you were going rogue."

"And look at the last person who defected. He's still hunting them down," Raphael muttered.

"Emotions make you soft. Or have _you_ forgotten _that_?" Slash asked.

Raphael glared up at him. "Oh, believe me, Slash. I've been trying my whole life to get rid of my emotions. It just took Shredder's mind control worm to make it happen."

There was a heavy pause. Slash knew that Raphael held him responsible for what happened with the mind control worms; though Slash had no control over his own actions, he still brought the red masked turtle to his grave.

"Do you love her?" Slash suddenly asked.

Raphael gave him a surprised look. "Come again?"

"Do you love her?" Slash repeated.

"I don't know what love is," Raphael answered simply. "All I know is anger, rage and hatred. Those are my only emotions. You can take comfort in that."

Slash nodded slowly, but didn't say anything. He turned and walked back to the door. He put his hand on the door handle, but turned around before he opened the door.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt, Raph," he said. "If Wyrm ever suspected you were planning to defect, I would be the one who would have to put a stop to it. I've raised my hand to you one too many times. Some I had no control over, but some I did. I almost killed you once, Raphael. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I actually ended up doing it."

Slash opened the door and disappeared outside. The door closed and the lock clicked back into place. Raphael stared at the floor. Slash had nothing to worry about. He wouldn't do anything to put his friend in that position. Raphael lay back down on the bed, putting his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling.

 _"Do you love her?"_ Slash's question echoed in his mind.

 _I don't know what love is,_ Raphael repeated his answer to himself. _I don't know what love is._

Was he saying that because it was true? Or was it because he was afraid of getting close to someone in that way? Sometimes he wished he had stayed under Shredder's control all those years ago. There was no emotional attachment to anything or anyone when you were someone else's weapon.

Anger. Rage. Hate. They were safer. Sure it kept everyone else at arm's length; but wasn't it better to be alone than to get close to someone and get hurt further down the road? Raphael liked to think so. Although, it was because of his anger that he was banished from his home in the first place. So maybe it was a double edged sword; you get hurt either way.

 _"Do you love her?"_

Raphael searched his deepest, darkest feelings for the answer...the right answer. Was it possible to love someone you met only a couple of months ago? What was the saying? Love at first sight? Was that real or just a fairy tale?

 _"Do you love her?"_

Raphael closed his eyes, and to the walls of his cell he whispered, "No."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	19. Tears

**A/N** : Took me a while to figure out what this chapter would be about. Since the prompt was Tears it was obviously going to be an angsty chapter. I just hope it's not too angsty. Anyway, I'm sure someone will let me know (constructively, please). Anyway, over angsty or not, I hope you enjoy the chapter, nonetheless.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

She lay curled on the bed, her eyes staring ahead at the blank wall. She didn't know how long she had been lying there; energy sapped. Overhead she could hear footsteps pounding across the concrete roof. The Wyverns were on the prowl. Her thoughts drifted to Raphael and how he was fairing. She wondered if Wyrm had been merciful and had granted him pardon for being out so late a few nights ago. She hoped he hadn't been locked up in the Pit. If he had ended up down there, there was no telling when she would see him again.

Her body ached for movement; but she didn't dare make a sound in fear of her hiding place being found. It was times like this she wished she had company. Hours felt like days just lying around doing nothing. Since meeting Raphael she hated being alone. When she was alone she started to think. The demons that lurked in her deepest, darkest thoughts scared her. The things she saw; things she did. Being alone, cooped up in her little apartment made her feel as though she was back in the cell at the Wyvern dojo.

Mona Lisa reached up and touched her cheek; her fingers coming back wet. She hadn't even realized she had been crying. She didn't like crying. It made her feel weak and helpless. However, the more she tried to keep the tears back, the more they overflowed. Every wall she had built up over the years began to crack. She had made herself into a cold, merciless killer with no regard for human life. And for what? Revenge? Severing your soul wasn't worth someone else's life. She had taken men away from family and friends. Murdered them in cold blood. Maybe she had been more animal than human all along; even before being mutated.

Mona Lisa buried her face in her pillow, trying to muffle the sounds of her sobs. Her body shook as she broke down; the walls crumbling. What was wrong with her? What was happening? She hadn't cried in years. Not since her team had been killed. She didn't even cry after making her first kill. No more tears left to shed she always thought.

But now, in the few short months since meeting Raphael, she was starting to remember what life was like before the Wyverns; what it felt like to be happy...truly happy. So, why was she crying now? If she was happy again, why the need to shed tears for a past she had no control over?

Mona Lisa bolted upward when she heard a noise at the front door. She held her breath, listening. The noise came again. Was someone knocking...in Morse code? She had dabbled a little bit in Morse code, having been an assistant to a marine scientist during her schooling. She tried to recall what the knocks meant; listening carefully. The knocks spelt out letters: R...A...P...H.

Mona Lisa shot up from the bed and rushed down to the front door. She didn't know how he knew she knew Morse code, but right now she didn't care. Mona Lisa unlocked the door and opened it to find emerald green eyes looking at her front around the corner. Eyes sparkling with a wide smile, Mona Lisa pulled Raphael into the cramped corridor and locked the door before anyone saw them.

"I wasn't expecting you for a few days," she said.

"I was in the neighbourhood," Raphael replied. "Thought I'd pop in for a visit." He frowned slightly. "You okay? Your eyes are red."

Mona Lisa shook her head. "I'm fine," she assured him. "Was just a bit lonely."

Raphael reached up and brushed a stray tear from her cheek. "Tears are a language the heart understands," he commented quietly.

"What?" Mona Lisa asked.

It was Raphael's turn to shake his head. "Nothing. Just something Master Splinter used to tell me."

Mona Lisa suddenly became aware that they were still standing in the corridor, bodies pressed up against each other. Face burning with embarrassment, she led Raphael up the short stairs to the apartment.

"How did Wyrm react when you returned to the dojo?" she asked.

"He wasn't too pleased at first," Raphael answered. "However, once reports started drifting in about Phoenix clansmen ending up in the hospital with serious injuries he overlooked my transgression. Oh, what a merciful master I serve," he commented sarcastically.

The air started to grow thick. Mona Lisa turned to look at her friend. His eyes were distant; haunted. It was painfully obvious that he was trying to fight back tears of his own.

"Raph?" Mona Lisa asked.

"Sorry," Raphael apologized. He cleared his throat, trying to keep himself from crying. "I just miss sensei, is all."

Mona Lisa walked over and wrapped her arms around his chest. Raphael returned the quiet embrace. He buried his face in her hair. His eyes burned with fiery tears. He knew he would never see his father again. He never had the chance to say good-bye. He could let the memory of his brothers go, but his father...never. Even if he wanted to.

"Tears are a language the heart understands," Mona Lisa said softly. "You don't have to be strong for me."

Raphael squeezed his eyes tight, allowing the burning waters to overflow.

* * *

The cold pre-winter wind chilled him to the bone. Baby blue eyes stared down at the handmade grave marker that was half buried underneath a pile of autumn leaves. Central Park was unnaturally empty; which suited Michelangelo just fine. This day marked the five month anniversary of when he lost his family forever. It was hard to believe that five months had gone by already.

"It never should have happened, sensei," Michelangelo whispered, his voice quivering. "Raph made a mistake. But, me and Donnie..." He sniffled, rubbing a gloved hand over his burning eyes. "We should have stopped Leo. We should have said something." He blinked and tears streamed down his cold cheeks. "It's my fault Raph's gone," he whimpered.

Michelangelo sank to his knees as his body began to tremble. He buried his face in his hands as he broke down at Splinter's grave.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	20. My Inspiration

**A/N** : I think this chapter got away from me, somewhat. But, I'm happy with it, nonetheless. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Raphael walked into Wyrm's chamber to find it empty. There were no guards, no ninjas; even Wyrm was gone. The turtle frowned in suspicion. He had been summoned by the Wyvern leader for an important assignment. His guard immediately went up, hands going for the sais behind his back. Raphael raised his weapons, eyes scanning the room. So many places for an assailant to hide. He held his breath; listening. His attention was drawn to the far left corner of the room. How many were there? Where were they hiding? Green eyes flew from corner to corner, from floor to ceiling.

He felt like he was facing off against Splinter for the first time as his father taught him environmental awareness. Slowly, Raphael began edging his way towards the right side of the room. He needed to find cover; he was too exposed. However, the song of a blade made him stop. Raphael shot around, sais raised just in time to catch the lethal razor of a sword blade as it came towards his head. The chamber echoed with the clash of metal against metal. Raphael glared up into the cold eyes of Victor Wyrm.

Wyrm pulled back and swung again. Raphael danced to the side, just narrowly avoiding the stinging kiss of the blade. He mentally cursed himself for being led into a trap. Distraction and camouflage; a ninja's greatest tools. And it seemed Wyrm was a master at both. Raphael spun his sais and charged. Wyrm held up his sword and deflected the wild strike. Raphael hissed through clenched teeth and swung again, only to be parried. Wyrm locked the tip of his sword between the prongs of Raphael's sai and flicked his wrist. Raphael grunted when the weapon was sent flying out of his hand.

The turtle back flipped away from the sword as it came towards his stomach. He landed a good distance away, but still not close to where his fallen weapon had landed. Wyrm came charging at him. One weapon down and facing off against a madman. Raphael released the breath he had been holding as everything seemed to slow down. Instead of Wyrm, Leonardo was coming at him. Fiery anger pulsed through his veins. Raphael shot towards the image of his brother. He raised his last weapon. Ducking under the swing he hooked the prongs of his sai around the wrist, spinning the weapon upside down and grabbing a hold of the hand that held the sword. Raphael yelled in anger and threw Wyrm over his shoulder, slamming the ninja master to the floor.

Wyrm grunted as he pushed himself up, however the tip of the sword to his throat made him stop. He looked up to see Raphael glaring down at him; green eyes murderous.

"Well done, Ray," Wyrm said. "Bravo."

"I should kill you now and do the world a favor," Raphael growled.

"And then be hunted down like the dog you are for the rest of your life," Wyrm added. He knocked the blade to the side and got to his feet. "The Wyvern clan wouldn't rest until you lay dead at their feet."

"At least I would be free from you," Raphael stated.

Wyrm walked over to the discarded sais and picked them up. "Why do you never fight with that same fire whenever I call upon you?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I don't fight for entertainment," Raphael replied, his voice stiff.

Wyrm made his way over to the turtle, tapping one of the sai blades against the edge of his shell. "It's not so much entertainment, as it is an evaluation," he explained.

"You're not my sensei," Raphael snarled.

"I would just hate to see your skills get rusty from being cooped up in that cell all the time," Wyrm replied. "Even normal dogs need exercise." He slipped the sais in the back of Raphael's belt before taking the sword from him. "Even if you did end up killing me, you would never be free. As long as you wear those tattoos you'll forever be bound to this clan. Just thought you'd like to know."

Body shaking, eyes burning, Raphael ran out of the room. He ran out of the dojo and disappeared into the cold night. He didn't bother hitting the rooftops; he didn't care if he was seen. He ran through the streets, not really paying much attention to where he was going. When he finally stopped, Raphael found himself down by the docks. He gasped for breath, the cold air burning his lungs. Raphael fell up against the wall of a warehouse. He took several deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He wiped at his eyes, banishing the tears.

"Wyvern clan, huh?" a male voice asked.

Raphael shot around, sais in hand. Before him stood a tall, dark haired man with striking blue eyes. He wore a light brown jacket, black t-shirt, jeans and sneakers. Upon seeing the blades, the man raised his hands in an act of surrender.

"I didn't mean anything by it," he said.

Raphael released a strained breath and lowered his weapons, slipping back into his belt. The man lowered his hands.

"I take it you're the newest member?" he guessed.

"Unfortunately," Raphael replied.

The man nodded. "I see. Heard they're a strict bunch."

"They're just as bad as the Foot," Raphael muttered.

The man stepped forward and reached out his hand. "The name's Raven."

Raphael took the man's hand and they shook hands. "Raphael."

"Like the painter?" Raven asked.

"In name only," Raphael replied.

"Ah," Raven said. He released Raphael's hand. "So, what brings you down this way? Aren't you supposed to be hunting down Phoenix clansmen?"

Raphael scoffed. "Not tonight," he said. He looked up at Raven. "Why aren't you freaked out right now?" he asked.

"Freaked out about what? Seeing a giant talking turtle?" Raven shrugged. "There are stranger creatures than you running around these streets since the Kraang showed up. Or didn't you know that mutants run this city?"

Raphael frowned in confusion as Raven started walking away. The turtle followed, not knowing why. Maybe he just needed someone to talk to.

"Figuratively? Or literally?" Raphael asked.

Raven shoved his hands into his jacket pockets. "A few years back, the Kraang rounded up and mutated city council in an attempt to take control over the city. I guess they thought it would be easier to set up base here if everyone was mindless mutant servants. Anyway, they also collected other powerful people. Business owners, cops, firemen, those kinds of people. Some say that there are more mutants running around Chicago than humans."

"No wonder people didn't even give me a second look," Raphael mumbled. "I would never get away with that in New York." He looked up at Raven. "So, what happened with the Kraang?"

Raven smirked. "Mutants rose up and fought back. Locked up the alien scum in the police station. And then one day, when the police chief went to check on them, they were gone. Poof. Vanished. Then, reports started coming out of New York City about an alien invasion that had been thwarted and that the Kraang got sent back to whatever dimension they were from."

"Those were the days," Raphael whispered sadly, glancing away.

Raven looked down at him. "You were part of the resistance in NYC, weren't you?" he guessed.

"I was the resistance," Raphael answered. "Me and my brothers...and the Mutanimals." He sighed. "Those days are gone, now. The glory days have passed."

"Is that why you came here?" Raven asked. "To seek out adventure?"

Raphael laughed humorlessly. "I came here to get away from my brothers," he replied bitterly.

"So, what keeps you going, then?" Raven wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" Raphael questioned.

"I've seen what the Wyverns do to people. But, you're not like the ninjas I've seen. You've got something special."

Raphael shook his head. "I'm no different than anyone else."

"So, there's no special someone you sneak out to meet?" Raven asked in a sly tone.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," Raphael told him.

"Your secret's safe with me. I won't tell," Raven promised.

Raphael looked away. Who was this guy to try and delve into his personal life? They had just met.

"Sorry. I don't mean to pry," Raven apologized.

Raphael glanced up. "What?"

"I'm being too nosy for someone you just met," Raven stated.

Raphael was taken off guard. How did he know that was what he was just thinking? This guy was beginning to creep him out. Raven gave Raphael was quick sideways glance. And by the look on the human's face, Raphael could tell Raven knew what he was thinking.

"How did you know?" Raphael asked.

"Know what?"

"What I was thinking," Raphael clarified.

Raven shrugged. "I can sense things about people."

"Define sense."

"Call it a feeling," Raven answered.

Raphael was suddenly reminded of April. That was how she described her psychic ability when it first started to manifest itself. Raphael then wondered if Raven had psychic abilities.

 _Only one way to find out,_ he thought. "I had a friend who used to say the same thing," Raphael said. "Then we found out she had psychic powers."

Raven grew very quiet. Raphael had to look up to see if he was still walking beside him. Raven sighed and Raphael knew he had struck a painful nerve.

"You're psychic too, aren't you?" Raphael said.

"In some way, yes," Raven answered. "But, mine is unnatural."

"What do you mean?" Raphael asked.

Raven took a deep breath before answering. "I was one of the first ones the Kraang experimented on. But, instead of dousing me with mutagen, they injected me with it. But, it...it must have been modified somehow." His eyes grew distant as he remembered his past. "As the mutagen coursed through me, it felt like my brain was on fire; spreading to my eyes and blinding me. When I was finally able to open my eyes again, all I could see was darkness. But then...I started to see other things...colorful shadows...and somehow I knew...what I was looking at...were the auras of other people."

"Auras?" Raphael echoed.

"Their deepest, darkest feelings," Raven whispered.

"That's how you knew," Raphael breathed. He frowned. "But, if you had mutagen injected into you, why didn't you mutate?"

"Like I said, it must have been modified," Raven replied.

"I had a friend, Rockwell, the same thing happened to him and he still ended up getting mutated into a monkey," Raphael explained.

Raven pulled at his shirt collar and Raphael knew there was something else.

"You did mutate," he realized.

"While I was a prisoner of the Kraang there was one thing that kept me going. My inspiration for fighting through," Raven said. "And was the thought of seeing my girlfriend again." His eyes grew sad, pained. "But, it had been so long. I couldn't blame her for moving on. That I could live with. But...when she saw what I had become...the look of revulsion in her eyes..."

"What happened?" Raphael asked.

Raven slowly shrugged out of his jacket. Raphael's eyes grew wide when he saw the large black wings strapped to Raven's back. Raven pulled his jacket back on, shivering in the cold.

"Don't let her go, Raphael," he said. "Whoever it is that keeps you going...don't let her slip away."

Raphael looked away. "It's not possible for me."

Raven tilted his head slightly. "No. It's there. I can see it. It's hidden underneath the anger and confusion, but it's there. You just have to give it a chance to grow."

"You really think there's a chance?" Raphael asked.

Raven smiled. "Trust me on this. If you open yourself up to it, a whole new world will be open to you."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	21. Never Again

**A/N** : Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. Your support means a lot to me.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The rink echoed with the slap of wood against rubber. The stadium was empty save for April and Casey. O'Neil watched as Jones skated around the ice, pretending to play a game of hockey against opponents only he could see. This was the first time in five and a half months that the two once very close friends hung out together. Since Raphael's banishment, Casey had buried himself in his work and hockey. He had even dropped off the crime fighting scene.

Like Donatello, Casey had taken Raphael's departure hard. He refused to acknowledge that the other Turtles even existed. A rift had been torn in their once inseparable team. No one could wrap their heads around Leonardo's harsh decision. April had once tried to ask the blue masked leader to reconsider his choice. However, all she got for an answer was,

"Raphael made his choice. And I've made mine."

That wasn't much of an answer in April's opinion; but her opinion didn't count for much these days. A couple of months after Raphael disappeared, Casey and the Turtles had ended up running into each other one night. The brothers had been out on patrol and Casey had been on his way home from hockey practice. The ensuing fight landed Casey in the hospital for three weeks; but he made his mark; breaking Leonardo's jaw and Donatello's collarbone. Casey had cursed the brothers ever since.

He considered Donatello and Michelangelo just as responsible for Raphael's disappearance as Leonardo. His best friend was gone because they were too scared to stand up against the blue masked tyrant; as Casey so fondly referred to Leonardo as. Never again would he associate with the ones who caused his best friend to vanish without a trace.

"It's getting late, Casey," April said as Casey skated by the bench. "We should get going."

Casey slapped the puck and sent it flying into the goal. The puck hit the metal bar in the middle of the net. The resounding clang echoed like a bomb explosion. Casey gathered up his gear and skated towards the bench. He opened the door and stepped inside, sitting down next to April and untying his skates. He pulled the skates off and slipped on his sneakers. After the skates were secured in the hockey bag, the friends made their way out into the cold winter night. They walked in silence, not really knowing what to say.

April felt a little bit guilty for still keeping in contact with Donatello, knowing how much Casey hated the purple masked turtle. But, April had closed herself off to the brothers once before and her life had been absolute misery. She wasn't going to let that happen again.

"I've been trying to figure out where Raph went," Casey suddenly spoke.

April looked up at him. "Casey, we've talked about this. Raph left because he didn't want us to find him," she said.

"I've got a bad feeling, Red," Casey stated. "A bad vibe. Raph's in trouble. I know he is."

"You can't know for sure, Casey," April tried to reason.

Casey gave her a sideways glare. "I'm not kidding, April. He's in some seriously bad trouble."

"Then, why don't you call him?" April suggested. "Donnie says he still has his T-Phone. Call him and find out."

"Got rid of my T-Phone," Casey confessed.

He looked down when April held something out to him. In her hand was her T-Phone. Raphael's number was already on the screen waiting to be dialed. Casey took the phone; however, he hesitated. He hadn't spoken to Raphael in five and a half months. A lot could have happened in that time span. April reached up and pressed the call button. There was no going back, now. Casey placed the phone to his ear and listened to the rings.

* * *

Raphael sat on top of a pile of shipping crates; looking out over the harbour. He had parted ways with Raven a couple of hours ago. He had needed that talk. He needed to hear that there was something better waiting for him. His thoughts were suddenly pierced by the sound of his T-Phone ringing. By the calming ocean sounds he knew April was calling.

"Five and a half months and you pluck up the guts to finally call," Raphael grumbled as he pulled out his phone. He hit the talk button and put the phone to his ear. "What do you want, April?"

"Raph? Dude, you actually answered," Casey said.

Raphael rubbed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose; biting back a sigh. "Yes, Casey, I answered. Now, what do you want?" he repeated his question.

"I just...I've been..." Casey stumbled over his words. He sighed. "I just needed to know you were okay."

Raphael felt his heart break. In all fairness, he should have told his best friend that he was leaving. But, he knew that Casey would have just tried to talk him out of it. Now, that didn't seem like such a bad thing.

"You are okay...aren't you?" Casey asked, uncertainly.

"I'm fine, Case," Raphael replied. "I just...had to get away. Had to clear my head."

"Where are you?" Casey asked.

 _It don't work that way, Casey,_ Raphael thought. "Somewhere away from Leo," he answered instead.

"But, not in New York," Casey added.

"No," Raphael confirmed.

"Will you come back?" came the next question.

Raphael glanced down at his right shoulder. "No," he said, his voice stiff.

He could hear the hurt in his friend's voice when Casey spoke. "It's not the same without you, dude," Jones said. "The team...we just...we fell apart."

"You have Leo to thank for that," Raphael stated bitterly. He sighed, closing his eyes. "But, I'm not so innocent, either."

"Raph-"

"I raised my hand against a brother, Casey," Raphael reminded him. "I meant that strike for Leo. I meant to do him harm. In all fairness...he had every right to throw me out."

"No," Casey declared hotly. "Head of the family or not, you're his brother and he should have been more reasonable."

Raphael hung his head in shame, eyes tightly closed. "I was going to kill him," he whispered.

There was a long, heavy silence on the other end. Finally, Casey spoke again. "You serious?" he asked, the weight of his friend's words sinking in.

"Regrettably," Raphael confirmed. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "But, that life is over. I'll never again bring harm to one of my brothers. I've let the past go; it's time you did the same."

"I don't want to let go," Casey said defiantly. "I want my best friend back."

"Move on, Case," Raphael told him. "I'll never be back. New York isn't my home, anymore."

"Are you happy?" Casey asked. "Where you are...are you happy?"

 _No, I'm not happy. I want my family back. I want my friends back. I want my old life back. I want things to be the way they were before._

Raphael bit the inside of his lip before answering, "Yes."

"Okay," Casey said quietly. "Then that's good enough for me."

"Good-bye, Casey Jones," Raphael said, staring off into the endless winter night.

"Good-bye, Raphael," Casey replied.

Raphael lowered the phone and ended the call. It was beginning to snow. For the first time in five and a half months, Raphael felt strangely at peace with his situation. He finally had some form of closure. At least he got to say good-bye to his best friend. Raphael turned his face skyward.

"Good-bye, sensei," he whispered. "I'll see you again...someday."

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	22. The Raven

**A/N** : Please let me know if I'm updating too fast, or if the updates are coming at a good rate. Anyway, the original prompt for this chapter was Online, but again it didn't fit with the story; so I decided to have a chapter centered a little bit around the new character, Raven and have a bit of a backstory into his past. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The docks were filled with the pleasant sounds of an acoustic guitar. Raven sat on a wharf, feet hanging above the water; fingers plucking at the strings of his father's weathered guitar. It was the only thing he had left of his old life. If his parents were still alive he wouldn't have been living in crack houses and alleyways. Sadly, his father's brother and his wife didn't consider mutants worthy family; even if said family was only half mutant. However, considering his circumstances, Raven viewed himself as being one of the lucky ones. Not every person who had been experimented on by the Kraang around the same time as him kept their sanity...or any semblance of ever being human.

Sure, having black wings made him stand out in a crowd, but it also gave him a new identity. He found his calling one night after coming across a standoff between two rival gang members. Even without seeing their auras, Raven knew that the young men didn't want to kill each other. He asked them why didn't they just leave their gangs; upon which one of the boys said the only way they would ever leave was if they ended up dead. Raven then asked why didn't they just disappear. He was then asked if he knew anyone who could make people disappear without killing them.

Having had a father who was an undercover cop, Raven knew how people could disappear. He offered the boys his assistance and that night they were never heard from again. Raven figured they were halfway across the country by daybreak. Word started leaking around to gangs and the Phoenix and Wyvern clans: If anyone wanted to disappear, go see the raven.

Six years of making people disappear and not one of them had been found out. Raven assumed the people he helped were happy since none of them were ever found by their respected organizations. Of course, that had gotten him on the hit list of some pretty dangerous people. Raven knew his time would come and his number would be called; but until then he would continue helping people if they needed help.

"Open here I flung the shutter, when, with many a flirt and flutter. In there stepped a stately Raven of the saintly days of yore; not the least obeisance made he; not a minute stopped or stayed he; but, with mien of lord or lady, perched above my chamber door—Perched upon a bust of Pallas just above my chamber door—Perched, and sat, and nothing more," came a deep, gravely voice.

Raven sighed in annoyance, his song coming to an abrupt halt. He looked up to see five men walking down the wharf towards him. The guy in front, a tall, muscular man with short dark hair cut in a military style and merciless brown eyes looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"Then this ebony bird beguiling my sad fancy into smiling. By the grave and stern decorum of the countenance it wore, 'Though thy crest be shorn and shaven, thou,' I said, 'art sure no craven, ghastly grim and ancient Raven wandering from the Nightly shore—Tell me what thy lordly name is on the Night's Plutonian shore!' Quoth the Raven 'Nevermore'," the man quoted from Poe's famous poem again.

"Every time you come down here you quote that poem. And every time it becomes less amusing," Raven stated flatly.

"You have no appreciation for the classics," the man said, coming to stand a few feet away from Raven.

"What do you want, O'Riley?" Raven asked, his voice stiff.

O'Riley's face lost its amusement. "Where are my boys, Raven?" he growled menacingly.

"Which boys?" Raven questioned. "You have lots of them."

"Ryan and Stevens," O'Riley snarled. "Where are they?"

Raven strummed lightly at the guitar strings. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about, boss man."

"They were last seen down here talkin' to you; and now they've fell off the face of the earth," O'Riley said as his men began to circle Raven. "So, you see what kind of position that puts you in."

Raven glanced around at the men surrounding him. Movements slow and precise, he placed his father's guitar back in its case and closed it up before getting to his feet. If he was going to die, he wanted to die fighting.

"No one steals from the Lion's Heart," O'Riley hissed. "Especially not a low life mutant like you."

"And what's wrong with mutants?" came a new voice.

O'Riley turned around to see a giant two-legged turtle in a black mask standing behind him. Fear instantly washed over the gang leader's face when he saw the Wyvern tattoos on the turtle's arms. The mutant crossed his arms over his chest and gave O'Riley an expectant look.

"And what's wrong with mutants?" he asked again.

"Nothin'," O'Riley replied, his voice quivering a bit. He turned to his men. "C'mon, boys, we're leavin'."

O'Riley and his men walked away. When they were out of earshot, Raven let out the breath he had been holding.

"Damn, Raph, you've got timing," he commented.

Raphael watched the humans leave. "What's his problem?" he asked, nodding towards O'Riley's retreating back.

"I made two of his men disappear a couple of days ago," Raven answered. "O'Riley came by looking for them."

"You've got the mob breathing down your neck?" Raphael asked incredulously.

Raven shrugged. "People need to disappear."

"Can't they do that themselves? Why go to you?" Raphael wanted to know.

"Call it a service," Raven told him. "My job. My career. Anything. People need new lives and I can give it to them. It's that simple."

"And it puts you on the hit list in the process," Raphael pointed out.

"I'm sure the same thing can be said about you," Raven commented. "Mr. Wyvern clan servant boy."

Lightning flashed in Raphael's eyes. "If you weren't my friend I'd pound you for that," he threatened.

"Good thing I'm your friend, then," Raven said cheekily. "But, anyway, you didn't come down here to sling insults back and forth. What can I help you with?"

"Actually, I think I ended up helping you this time," Raphael stated. "I was just out on routine patrol and I saw the little party you were having down here."

"Thanks for breaking that up, by the way," Raven said. "I probably wouldn't be leaving here on two feet if you hadn't shown up when you did."

"You have wings," Raphael pointed out.

"They would've ended up broken...or worse," Raven replied.

"In any case, glad I could help," Raphael said. He sighed. "Unfortunately, now I have to go back to my own personal hell."

"I'm surprised you haven't put a sai through Wyrm's heart, yet," Raven commented.

Raphael rolled his eyes. "He doesn't have a heart for me to shove a sai through," he answered.

He turned and began walking away, waving over his shoulder. "See ya 'round, Raven."

"Until next time, Raph," Raven called back.

As he watched his friend run off, he sat back down and opened up the case again; taking out the old guitar. Once again, the docks were livened up by the sounds of classical music.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	23. Blackout

**A/N** : I hope you're all still enjoying the story. I think I'm making up for lost time while I was in school. I've never updated a story as quickly as I am with this one. But, then again, the prompts are very inspirational, as is the support I'm getting from readers. Another chapter based on one of my own prompts. Some of the original list just doesn't fit with this story. But, as long as it's a theme, does it really matter? Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed thus far. Your support means the world to me.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The wind howled like a wild animal as snow pounded the outside walls. Raphael closed the front door and locked it. Wyrm could wait for him until the storm passed. No way was he venturing out in this snow storm. Raphael walked up the creaky steps and into the small apartment. He had just managed to get to Mona Lisa's before the weather turned nasty; however, there were worse places to spend a snow storm. The thought of Raven being out in the storm crossed his mind; but Raven was a resourceful mutant, he would be fine.

Mona Lisa rummaged through a cupboard and produced a lone candle and some matches. That wouldn't be much light in case the power went out, but at least it was better than wearing out the battery of the flashlight. Mona Lisa placed the candle in a holder and put it on the kitchen counter.

"Sorry to be taking you away from your duties," Mona Lisa apologized.

Raphael snorted a laugh. "Thank you for taking me away from said duties," he said. "Nothing interesting was happening, anyway. Besides, I would much rather be here than in that cell."

Mona Lisa smiled. "Fair enough."

The apartment was suddenly cast into complete darkness. Mona Lisa cursed under her breath, making Raphael chuckle. Switching on the flashlight, Mona Lisa used the beam to light the candle before turning the flashlight off again. The apartment was cast in an eerie, yet cozy half light. Mona Lisa walked over and placed the candle holder on the bedside table before crawling on to the bed. She patted the spot beside her and Raphael joined her on the bed. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and she cuddled into his side.

They sat in silence, listening to the wind. The winter had been horrible for snow storms. Mona Lisa was beginning to wonder if they would ever see Spring. Her fingers unconsciously traced over the chip in Raphael's plastron. A small smile touched her lips as his fingers began playing with her hair. At least they weren't spending this snow storm alone.

Over the months, they had grown closer. The wall that had been there when they had first met had withered away. They looked at each other differently; talked differently. Their words were no longer guarded, but flowed naturally. They had been seeing each other for six months and Mona Lisa wondered if it would go any further than just two friends hanging out; or if Raphael even wanted it to go further than that.

Raven had told her to be patient, to give it time. He had seen Raphael's true feelings, but the turtle was confused by them. Raven speculated that Raphael had never felt that way about anyone before; and now that he was starting to get those kinds of feelings, he didn't know what to do with them. Raven said he had advised Raphael to embrace them, to not let them go. If they were the only thing that was keeping him going through the hell he was now living he would be a fool to let them die. And it seemed Raven's advise was working. Raphael was still a bit awkward at times, but what guy wasn't when they were around a girl they really liked? Of course, Mona Lisa couldn't say much, since she was still a bit awkward around Raphael. However, they were getting better.

Mona Lisa jumped when there was a loud bang outside. She pressed closer into Raphael, who held her tight. She could feel his body shaking with laughter. Mona Lisa playfully smacked him.

"It's probably just a generator blowing a fuse," Raphael said.

"I don't like snow storms," Mona Lisa replied.

She was caught off guard when Raphael leaned over and kissed her on the top of her head.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you," he said, half jokingly.

Mona Lisa looked up at him. In the fire light, his green eyes had turned to an hypnotizing shade of amber. There was something else in his eyes, but Mona Lisa couldn't place it. It almost looked like fear, and yet it wasn't. Uncertainty, maybe?

She never realized how close their faces were until Raphael's lips locked with hers. Her heart slammed against her ribs. The kiss was soft, gentle, almost fearful. However, Mona Lisa put those fears to rest when she kissed him back. She pressed into him; trying to tell him that she wanted him. Raphael shifted, leaning over her. Mona Lisa put a hand on his neck, pulling him downward. For a brief second, Raphael pulled away; but only just long enough to blow the candle out and cast the apartment into total darkness.

* * *

When she awoke everything was silent. Mona Lisa sighed tiredly and snuggled back under the blankets, her arm draped across Raphael's chest. Despite the coolness of the apartment air, her body was warm. A smile touched her lips as she recalled the night before. It had been fiery, passionate. And if anything, it had put both of their worries, fears and doubts to rest.

Raphael moaned as he began to wake up and Mona Lisa knew that he had to leave soon. She wished he could stay, but knew that it was impossible. Wyrm would get suspicious if he didn't return.

"You have to go, don't you?" Mona Lisa asked.

"Unfortunately," Raphael replied. He shifted to look at her, kissing her on the lips. "But, I'll be back. You have no worries about that."

Mona Lisa smiled. "Thank you for last night," she whispered.

Raphael smiled back. "My pleasure," he replied.

Mona Lisa rolled over so Raphael could get out of bed. He gathered up his discarded gear and winter clothes that he had on when he arrived the night before and pulled them on. Mona Lisa watched as he got dressed and made his way to the door.

"I love you, Raph," she said.

Raphael opened the door, turning back to look at her. He smiled; and Mona Lisa knew that he wasn't confused or uncertain of his feelings anymore.

"I love you, too, Mona," he replied.

And with those five simple words, Raphael finally put a name to what he had been feeling for the last six months.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	24. Rebirth

**A/N** : Two chapters in one day...must be the holidays :) Here's my holiday gift to you, Rebirth. Sorry it's a bit short, but I hope you enjoy it all the same. Happy Holidays!

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

The knocking at the front door was almost masked by the flushing of the toilet. Mona Lisa groaned as she pushed herself up off the bathroom floor. She went to the kitchen sink, rinsing the foul taste of bile out of her mouth before going to see who was at the door. She put a hand over her mouth to keep herself from getting sick again as she unlocked the door and cracked it open. Striking blue eyes smiled at her through a mess of black bangs.

"Raven?" Mona Lisa asked. "I wasn't expecting you, was I?"

However, she opened the door for him to enter, nonetheless. Raven stepped into the corridor and went up a couple of steps to make room. Mona Lisa closed the door and locked it again.

"You don't look so good," Raven commented. "You look greener than usual."

"I haven't been able to keep anything down all day," Mona Lisa moaned. "I think I might have the stomach flu."

Raven hummed in thought, looking at her aura. Something seemed off about it, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Then, something sparked in her aura.

"I don't think it's the stomach flu," Raven said slowly.

Mona Lisa looked up at him. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Did anything happen in the last few weeks?" Raven enquired, seeing the aura spike again.

"We had that snow storm," Mona Lisa answered.

"Did Raph stay over?" Raven asked.

Mona Lisa grew quiet. "Yes," she replied slowly.

The spike came again. Raven mentally grabbed it. It didn't belong to Mona Lisa. It belonged to something else. A grin began to creep across Raven's face.

"Mona," he said. "I think you're pregnant."

* * *

Raphael yelled as he threw his opponent over his shoulder. The man grunted as he was slammed into the floor. The other ninjas fell silent; all assuming that the turtle was going to throw the match like he always did, even Slash. The larger turtle stared at his friend with pleasant surprise. Maybe Raphael was finally coming around. Wyrm started clapping, making Raphael turn to look at him. He caught Slash's eye and his friend gave him a smile.

"You're finally putting in the effort, Ray," Wyrm said. "Glad to see you're finally coming around."

Raphael bowed stiffly. "Thank you, Master Wyrm," he managed to get out without growling in disgust.

Slash knew that calling Wyrm master was still difficult for Raphael. The only master he ever served was Splinter. But, looking at his friend now, Slash couldn't say that Raphael was the same turtle he had found wandering the streets of Chicago a few months back. He carried himself with fiery confidence and the heated attitude Slash remembered from their New York days. Slash didn't know what had happened to his friend, but it was like Raphael had been reborn; like a phoenix out of the ashes.

"You've been doing extremely well these last few weeks," Wyrm commented. He gave Raphael a studying look. "You carry yourself differently. What changed?"

Raphael shook his head. "Nothing, master," he replied. "I realized I was just making life harder for myself by being defiant."

Wyrm hummed in thought. "You should get stuck out in snow storms more often," he stated.

Slash saw something spark in Raphael's eyes. Was that fear? However, it was gone the next second and Raphael never showed any emotion. Raphael simply bowed and left the room. Slash excused himself and also left, following his friend. He caught up to Raphael in the corridor leading to the cell.

"Hold up, Raph," Slash called.

Raphael stopped and turned around. "What's up, Slash?" he asked.

"What's with you?" Slash questioned as he walked up.

"What do you mean?"

"For months you've been brooding and stubborn," Slash said.

Raphael shrugged. "And that's different for me how?" he asked. "Slash, have you met me? I'm _always_ brooding and stubborn."

"More so than usual," Slash replied. "What's changed?"

"Nothing's changed," Raphael answered. "Life may suck here, but at least I have a roof over my head instead of being out on the streets."

Slash gave him a confused look. "Who are you and what have you done with Raphael?" he asked.

"Like the phoenix, I have risen from the ashes," Raphael stated as he headed for the cell door. "And into my fire my enemies will fall."

The guard posted outside opened the door and Raphael disappeared inside. Slash shook his head as the guard closed and locked the door. Raphael took a deep breath and let it out. He wanted to tell Slash about Mona Lisa, but he didn't trust him to not go ratting it out to Wyrm. Since putting a name to the feelings he had been keeping bottled up, Raphael felt lighter; more free. Like he had let out the animal he had caged up inside him for so long.

 _Sorry, Slash. But, maybe if things were different and we weren't living under a tyrant's rule I would tell you about Mona,_ Raphael thought to himself.

He went over to the bed and lay down, putting his hands behind his head and staring up at the ceiling. A smile touched his lips as he closed his eyes. Things were finally looking up for him.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	25. Gone Girl

**A/N** : Merry Christmas. Happy Holidays. Had a few minutes for myself and managed to get out this chapter before I was stolen away from the writing world again. Another prompt from my own collection. It may be short, but I'm happy with it. I hope you enjoy it, too.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

She stood in shock; staring up at Raven, eyes wide. Pregnant? She couldn't be...it wasn't possible. Raven must have been mistaken. There was no way two different species of mutants could reproduce. She just had the stomach flu. That had to be it. But, the look on Raven's face told her otherwise. He must have seen something in her aura. If that was the case, he was telling the truth. When it came to auras, Raven was never wrong.

Pregnant.

She turned the word over in her mind. She was going to be a mother. Raphael was going to be a father. Her excitement suddenly morphed into horror. If the Wyverns ever caught wind that Raphael had a child, Wyrm would waste no time in spending all of his clan's resources in tracking the child down and destroying it and her. She was already wanted for defecting from the clan. She couldn't bear to think of putting her unborn child in that position. Mona Lisa looked up at Raven and he could see the fear in her eyes.

"Whatever you need," was all Raven said.

With those few simple words, Mona Lisa knew what she had to do; for her sake, her baby's sake and for Raphael's sake. If Wyrm ever found out about this, Raphael would be punished just as severely as she would. It broke her heart that she wouldn't get the chance to say good-bye; or to tell Raphael the good news that he was going to be a father. But, it was better for everyone if that was kept a secret. The only ones who would know would be herself and Raven. And Mona Lisa knew that when Raven kept a secret, he would take it to his grave.

* * *

It was well past midnight by the time Raphael arrived at Mona Lisa's apartment. He was looking forward to a night with just the two of them; wondering about what the night had in store. He knocked once in Morse code to let her know he was there. Hiding in the shadows, he waited for a few minutes, knocking again when there was no answer. He waited another few minutes, but again there was no answer.

Raphael began to grow worried. Mona Lisa always answered. He knocked again. However, like the first couple of times there was no answer. He knew Mona Lisa didn't risk going outside when the Wyverns were patrolling; which they were doing frequently throughout the night. Raphael was lucky to have made it here undetected.

Not knowing what else to do, he headed down to the docks to find Raven. Most of the dock workers turned away from him and refused to talk to him when they saw the Wyvern tattoos. Raphael's worry was turning into panic. No Mona Lisa and now no Raven. Had Wyrm found them out? If he had done something to give them away and put them in harm's way he would never forgive himself.

"You're the Wyvern mutant Raven hangs around with, ain't ya?" came a gruff voice.

Raphael turned around to find a seasoned ship captain standing behind him. His white hair poked out from underneath a weathered baseball cap. A shaggy white beard framed a thin face. Heavy winter clothes hung around a thin frame.

"I am," Raphael replied.

The man studied him for a moment. "I know Raven. Good man. Good mutant. Honorable in a world that's lacking in such things."

"Do you know where he is?" Raphael asked.

"Haven't seen 'em in a couple of days," the man answered. "Rumor 'round the docks says he finally met an untimely end."

"What do you say?" Raphael wanted to know.

The man took off his cap and ran his fingers through his hair. "Probably had to go into hiding himself," he stated. "He has the gangs and clans after 'em, ya know."

Raphael nodded. "Yeah, I do," he said. He let out a strained breath. "Well, thanks for your help, sir."

The man bowed slightly. "Any friend 'a Raven's is a friend 'a mine," he said.

Raphael smiled. He bid the captain farewell and headed back off towards the Wyvern dojo. He had hoped Raven could have shed some light on where Mona Lisa had disappeared to. But, if Raven had to go into hiding himself, there was no telling where he had ended up. Raphael took his time walking back to the dojo. His once happy mood was shot back down to where it was when he was first forced into servitude.

When he arrived back at the dojo, Raphael went straight to his cell. He sat on the bed for what seemed like an eternity; asking the same questions over and over again until he started giving himself a headache. The only people who could answer his questions were missing. He hoped and prayed that Mona Lisa and Raven were okay.

Raphael stretched out on the bed, putting his hands behind his head; eyes locked on the ceiling.

 _Mona...Raven...where are you?_

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


	26. Forever and a Day

**A/N** : Sorry it's been so long. But, I kinda burned myself out and had to take a break from pretty much everything. However, I'm feeling a lot better now after a much needed sabbatical and I managed to finish this latest chapter of Powerless. Sorry it's a bit on the short size, but I hope you enjoy it, nonetheless.

 **Disclaimer** : see chapter one

* * *

Dear diary,

It seems like an eternity since I went into hiding for a second time. The time has been slow going. I've forgotten how lonely being in hiding can be. Of course, I'm not completely alone; I have Raven for company and a friend of his who's an obstetrician has been visiting on a regular basis to check on the baby. I only have a couple of months left in the pregnancy; hard to believe a new little life will soon be entering the world.

Though it will be a happy time, the birth of mine and Raph's child will also be a sad occasion. While I will have a few short months longer with him or her, Raph will never know his child. Raven advised that it's best for the baby if he or she isn't brought into the clash Raph and I have found ourselves in with the Wyverns.

Although I have my doubts, I know Raven is right. I can't bear the thought of my son or daughter living their life always looking over their shoulder as I have been since defecting from the clan. That's no life for a child, and I will not bring it upon them.

* * *

September 16th,

Life has come full circle. Yesterday marked the one year anniversary of when I first met Mona Lisa. It's been forever and a day. Although I've tried to move on and do my job like I'm supposed to, I still can't get her off my mind. Nor do I want to, really. But, I'm still plagued by questions. Where did Mona and Raven disappear to a few months ago? Are they okay? Will I ever see them again?

Sometimes I fear that their disappearance is because of me. I hope they weren't found and taken out by another Wyvern. If they were killed because I revealed them, I would never forgive myself. But, then I remember that Raven's always one step ahead of the gangs and clans. If he felt that his safety and Mona's safety was at risk he'd have both of them out before any harm could come to them.

I think I'm just being paranoid. If I keep this up, Wyrm is going to be asking questions; and that's something I can't afford to happen. I'll just keep moving on, do my job and hope for the best. Maybe someday I'll finally understand why Mona and Raven disappeared.

* * *

Raven here,

Can't believe it's finally happening. Mona went into labour a few hours ago. I wish this new life was coming into the world in better circumstances. I wish I didn't have to tear Mona and Raph apart for this to happen. He should be here. He should get to hold his son or daughter. But, it's too dangerous; for everyone. Raph needs to stay where he is so Wyrm doesn't get suspicious. If one of his men were to suddenly vanish without a trace for months on end, Wyrm would waste no time in hunting Raph down.

Maybe one day I'll bring Raph here to see his child. It's only fair. No one should live life not knowing they're a parent. Although, I think Mona will have a harder time with things. When it's time, I'll have to take her away from her baby. This is the part of the job that I hate. But, it's too risky. The child will have a better chance at not being found out if no one knows who the parents are. He or she could have some form of normal life: Go to school, make friends, get a crush on some cute girl in class; things a developing child needs. And they would be missing out on all that if they grew up in hiding.

It's still not fair; no matter how many ways you look at it. A child needs their parents, which is something this child will grow up without having. Of course they'll have someone living with them, looking out for them and teaching them the differences between right and wrong. But, they won't know the love of a father and mother. They'll be robbed of that and it's not fair to them or Mona and Raph. But I can't blame myself. No one's to blame except for Wyrm for putting Raph and Mona in this position.

This is where I'll leave things. I'm being called. It won't be long, now. Hopefully soon the family can be united. But, until then, this is one secret that can never know the light of day.

* * *

Reviews are welcome, flames are not


End file.
